


Naptime

by EmeraldEmbers07



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Healing Sex, Love, Romance, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-01-31 14:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21447772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldEmbers07/pseuds/EmeraldEmbers07
Summary: Ashlee awoke feeling more relaxed than she could remember since she came to the villa. She was laying on her side facing her end of the bed.  She must have slept like this for a bit because she could feel where the bed had dented under her weight. She started to shift on to her back when she realized something was weighting her down. Suddenly complete conscious snapped into place as she turned her head to see Bobby’s face right next to hers. He had rolled over in his sleep and wrapped himself around her, spooning in behind her. Her eyes blurry with sleep finally focused and she could see his soft lips slightly parted as he breathed.Feeling like a bit of a creeper, she watched him sleep. He looked so peaceful with his little freckles dotting his face. How had she never paid them attention before, she wondered. He was always so animated, a blur of motion, she probably never got the chance to really look at him. The freckles were adorable on his sleeping form. Her eyes roamed over his plump, slightly pink lips, up his freckly cheeks, and then to the way his dreads laid against his soft brows as he slept. She realized for the first time that Bobby was a very handsome lad – another revelation for this morning.
Relationships: Bobby/Main Character (Love Island)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 103





	1. Day 13: Dawn - Sneaky Witches Give The Best Wishes

**Day 13: Morning**

**BOBBY**

It was day thirteen in the villa, and Bobby was looking forward to a nice long lie-in. The annoying bird outside the sleeping room’s window had other plans for him. Now Bobby was up before dawn had even broken. It wasn’t too bothersome. He was up before dawn most days back home, but he never got to lie in and was enjoying the opportunity in the villa. At least he was until the feathery pest showed up.

He stayed in the warm comfort of the blanket as Ashlee slumbered next to him. She was apparently lucky enough not to be disturbed by the annoying little pest. He looked around the room, making out a few empty places in the beds. At least he wasn’t alone in his early morning torture. His eyes came to rest on Ashlee’s sleeping form. She was a complete mess with her hair tangled around her face making her look like some sort of seaweed monster as she made whispery little sleeping sounds. Was it weird that he thought she was adorable like this?

Bobby and Ashlee had coupled up at the last coupling, much to his surprise. He had nearly lost his shorts when she had said his name at the fire pit. He didn’t even know he was on her radar as she’d spent much more time getting to know the other lads. She, on the other hand, had immediately caught his attention on the first day. She had such a radiant presence about her, so full of life that he couldn’t help but notice her. He wasn’t the only one as every lad wanted to couple with her. He could see even Noah staring at her when he thought no one was looking. 

Bobby had tried to graft on Ashlee that first day, but it didn’t go anywhere. It was clear she wasn’t interested in getting to know him, which was a turn off for him. So, he moved on, spending his time making friends. She had coupled pretty tightly with Rocco from day one and had seemed content with that. Then Rocco was caught doing bits with Marisol. He was glad to see Ashlee had the confidence to stand up for herself. Ashlee knew her worth and dumped Rocco immediately with conviction. Right after, Lucas showed up, and you could tell he was more than a bit of her. She immediately put all her eggs in Lucas’ basket, who, of course, was voted off before they ever got a chance to become a couple.

Bobby could tell it hit her hard. It hurt his heart to see that bright light in her fade away. The other villagers had tried consoling her, but she’d shut down, refusing to talk to anyone. He realized they were trying to get her to talk about it when really what she needed was just something good, and his cocoa was always great. He walked out to where she was sitting with a large fresh cup in hand.

She gave a meek, forced smile as she took the cocoa from him when he sat down beside her. He never asked her how she was feeling or about the villa. He just sat there in silence with her, letting her enjoy the cocoa. When she’d relaxed a little, he dove into a comical, albeit slightly embellished, story about the time he set his pants on fire in the kitchens. Before long, he had her ungracefully cackling with tears of laughter in her eyes. Mission successful.

When the laughter subsided, she studied his face as if she’d never seen him before. He was about to make a joke to break the uncomfortable seriousness of the moment when she suddenly threw her arms around his neck. He stiffened at the sudden movement before softening and returning the hug. Her hair tickled his face and he took the opportunity to smell her shampoo. He knew it was such a creeper move, but he couldn’t help himself. She smelt so nice, like vanilla and strawberries.

“Thank you, Bobby. I need to laugh more than you’ll ever know. I know we haven’t gotten to know each other well yet, but I’ve watched you be such a great friend to everyone here. The villa is lucky to have you,” she told him as she released him from her hug. “Well, someone’s got to keep the fun train going around here, lass. Admit it, you all would be lost without me!” She giggled at him. “You know what, we probably would. Seriously though, thank you for the _ah-maz-ing_ cocoa and letting me laugh at your expense. I needed it.” Being the only person in the villa that could cheer her up had made him feel good.

When she chose him that night at the fire pit, it came as a shock, but he understood exactly why she had. She needed a friend. She needed a partner she didn’t have to worry about the game and could relax with. Well, what else did Bobby excel at if not being a super fantastic friend? He was open for the job. Bobby loved goofing off with her and making her laugh. She had a great laugh and seemed as eager to get into trouble as he was. Slowly, her spark came back, and he was happy to see it.

He made sure not to get too flirty with her or too close. He was a bit of a cuddlier for sure, but he made sure he didn’t touch her often. He wanted to be respectful. He couldn’t lie, he found her attractive, but Bobby had attractive friends in the past. He was good at not catching feels when he didn’t want to. They had so much fun pulling pranks and beating challenges that it didn’t bother him. Despite having no love interests, he was having the summer of his life, and he had awesome friends to share it with. Besides, the weather on the island was far better than Glasgow this time of year. Or anywhere in Scottland any time of the year, really. He loved island life and hadn't been to one since he visited his uncle and cousins in Jamaica a few year back, so he was happy.

That all led him to here, day thirteen, and he was still in a friend couple. It didn’t surprise him really; he figured this would be the way his time in the villa would go. His graft was terrible, and he struggled to open up. He was excellent at making friends with girls, but if he had a crush, he got shy. People would never guess he was so shy underneath his larger-than-life persona. He’d actually spent most of his childhood a nervous wreck around people. When he got pulled into his cousin’s punk band when their lead singer moved off, everything changed. Since the moment he stepped on stage, something just came alive in him. People loved the radically different persona he became when he performed. He decided to take a part of punk Bobby off stage, and Captain B Smooth was born. 

The problem was that while everyone loved the jokes that he hid his nerves behind, no one knew when he was seriously interested in a girl. So, with a terrible graft, incapability of being vulnerable, and being picky as hell when it came to girls – he was a hopeless case. It was one of the reasons he followed through with the dare from his friends to come on to Love Island. He saw the villa as a practice ground to break through some of his bad habits and catch some actually useful grafting skills. He wanted very much to find love, but he wasn’t necessarily expecting it either. When he saw the other lads in the villa, he knew he didn’t stand a chance. He made peace with the fact that he was going to end up friend-zoned.

Ashlee disrupted his thoughts when she turned in her sleep to face away from him. He was hoping she was waking up, but the breathy snores told him she was still fast asleep. Bobby had enough of laying restlessly in bed with his thoughts and decided it was time to get up. He slid ever so carefully out of bed before pattering down the stairs to the kitchen to make a strong brew.

Bobby opened the cupboard and pulled down a mug, setting it sleepily on the counter with a lazy clang. He yawned as he grabbed the pot and poured the savory brew into his cup. Bobby rubbed his face trying to wake up as he inhaled deeply at the rising steam, enjoying the aroma before adding way too many fixings. Bobby had a bad sweet-tooth, what could he say? He leaned against the counter, the cup warming his hands, as he looked out to the lawn. He could see two silhouettes in the early light of sunrise. Lottie and Gary were sitting on the bean bags having an animated chat. He could tell from over here there was strong grafting afoot and smirked at the two twitterpated game players.

Lottie was an odd bird which he’d coupled up with on the second coupling. She was the first goth or witch he’d ever met. Her bold dress of black with expertly drawn dark makeup and Australian accent meant she was the definition of exotic. Quickly after coupling, they realized they were not each other’s type even a bit. Still, they did find an innate understanding of each other despite appearing to be opposites.

Lottie had grown to be one of his best friends in the villa and the only one he trusted to open up to. He knew not everyone in the villa got along with Lottie. Bobby hated to say it, but Lottie could be outright prickly. He tried not holding against her; he knew it was because she was so intimidated by the villa. In their private talks, she was actually a very caring person who had suffered too many painful and disappointing relationships. He could relate. Where Lottie’s nerves made her icy Bobby’s nervousness in the villa made him a jokester to relieve the tension. The two were far more alike than people would guess.

Gary was a massive, built lad with blonde hair and a well-trimmed beard. Bobby wasn’t sure they’d get on when they first met. Gary had a knack for taking jabs at Bobby, but he had grown to love the flannel-wearing guy over time. Gary was a comical sort with a big heart underneath his macho man I-love-big-machines-and-flannel persona. Just ask the lad about his nan and watch him melt! 

Bobby watched the two as they laughed and chatted. He loved seeing Lottie smile like that, it was so much better than the nervous frown she used to carry. He had been seeing her smile a lot more since she coupled with Gary, and her frosty attitude-shield was beginning to melt. Bobby walked out toward his two friends with his cup in hand. He’d seen a break in the Lottie / Gary graft-fest and seized the opportunity to say good morning.

Bobby hopped over the back of a bean bag and landed with a plop as the bag oofed out from his sudden impact. The tea in his half-empty cup swayed violently, threatening to split over, but it stayed contained. “Gooooood cuppa!” Bobby said appreciatively at his cup for not spilling all over him. “Mornin! Whatcha doing up so early?” he asked as he held his cup in his lap. “I couldn’t sleep,” Gary replied gruffly with a side-eye at Lottie she didn’t notice. Bobby smirked. Ah yes, the challenges of sleeping next to Lottie was something he understood all too well. Her thrashing and snoring had kept him awake when Bobby and Lottie were a couple. “He woke me up when he got out of bed this morning, so I followed him down. I’ve been meaning to start getting up earlier to watch the sunrise. The best meditation is at sunrise, but never seem to get up.” Lottie said with a soft frown, her eyes focused on her cup as she swirled it in her hands thoughtfully. “What! Are ye crazy, woman! This is vacation lassie! It’s meant for lying in!” Bobby exclaimed with fake insult.

Lottie raised a meticulously groomed eyebrow as she looked up at Bobby. “Oh? Then why are we so blessed with your presence this morning?” she questioned with that cute little smirk she did when she was in a playful mood. Bobby liked her smirk; it was better than her angry frown. “Yeah, well, you can thank that numpty bird for your opportunity to bask in the awesomeness that is Bobby.” “Right!? That bird is always chirping right outside our window!” Gary griped. “Why is it always hanging around!” “These are the mysteries that plague us, mate,” Bobby replied in a too severe tone to be real.

“Did you hear Hope with Noah again last night?” Lottie asked, her face clearly showing disapproval. Gary groaned. “What is it with that woman. One moment she acts like he hangs the moon and stars then the next she’s bossing him around like he’s daft. I couldn’t handle that. I don’t see what Noah sees in her, “ Gary complained. “Maybe he likes his woman to have balls because he doesn’t have any!” Bobby deadpanned, making Lottie and Gary chuckle.

Bobby wasn’t a fan of how Hope treated Noah. He thought she was abusive if he was honest. Hope and Noah’s bizarre dynamic brought up bad memories of when he’d chosen to fall for the wrong lass himself. It’s the reason he’d worked with Priya for Operation Nope, something he was ashamed of now. Ashlee was pretty ticked at him for it, and he could understand why. He just wanted to give Noah the chance to see that he had other options. Oh well, the road to hell is paved with good intentions. Operation Nope blew up in Priya and Bobby’s face, almost tearing the villa apart.

It was all for nothing. Noah decided to stay with Hope in the end. Bobby wondered if the outcome would have been different if Ashlee had agreed to try for Noah. He should never have asked her to do it, though. It wasn’t a fair thing for him to do after her how her previous romances had turned out. Bobby decided to avoid meddling in other’s people’s lives when the dust settled; lessons learned and all that.

Bobby took the last sip of his brew and set it down on the little table. When he looked up, he saw Lottie eyeing his cup. “Oh no, you don’t voodoo princess! No cup readings from you!” Bobby said as he accusatorily shook his finger at her. Lottie shrugged nonchalantly and looked at Gary as if she had no interest in his cup before starting into some conversation with him. Bobby squinted at her for a moment in a challenge while Lottie was pretending she didn’t see him.

Lottie had asked several times to read his cup, but he didn’t believe in the mystical. He didn’t _really_ care if she read his cup, to be honest, but he found it funny to tease her and keep her from reading his. It had been a game the two had played over the week. So far, he was at 5, and Lottie was at 0. Hash-tag, winning.

Bobby leaned back on the bean bag. He closed his eyes as he relaxed against the sounds of chatter, birds, and the pool gargling. Almost - almost Bobby could fall asleep. He was hopeful as he felt sleep pulling at the edges of his consciousness. Then, of course, his stomach growled, making him snap right back awake. Gary was looking at him when he opened his eyes. “Mate, I think your stomach is trying to revolt. We could hear it all the way over here.” “Yep, it’s time to grab some food. Be right back, guys.”

Bobby launched off the bean bag and sprinted into the kitchen. He placed a few pieces of fruit into a bowl and carried them back out to the bean bags while munching on an apple he had picked. Figuring they would be hungry also, he grabbed extra. As he approached, he could tell Lottie was intensely focused on something in her hands.

Gary was leaning forward, watching her intently with a conspirator’s smirk on his face. Curious, Bobby peered over her shoulder. She was studying the bottom of an empty cup in her hand; his empty cup. He’d forgotten to pick it up and take it to the kitchen in his sleepy state. “You sneaky little witch!” he exclaimed, “You stole my cup!”

He plopped back down on his bean bag and sat the bowl with fruit down. Lottie looked up at him through her lashes for just a moment, a cheeky smirk on her face, before focusing on the cup again. Bobby sighed, resigning that he’d finally lost the game. “Well, let’s have it. What do the fates have in store for me.” “Shhh,” she murmured as her brow creased in either concentration, confusion, or maybe both.

She peeked at him again thoughtfully then returned her eyes to the cup. “Well, this is interesting,” she purred. Bobby stared at her. “Annnnndddd… what’s so interesting?” he finally asked when she just beamed a rare full smile at him. “Well, if I’m reading this right, and I’m pretty confident that I am, you sir will find yourself in love soon.” Bobby looked at her blankly.

He schooled his face into neutrality, but honestly, it stung. He didn’t believe in the voodoo-hoodoo stuff, which meant Lottie just decided to tell him what he wanted to hear. He wanted to find love, badly, but the villa wasn’t looking like the place for him. She was the only person who Bobby had shared that with, and she knew it was a sensitive topic for him. He had dated the wrong kind of woman in the past. Bobby had a nasty habit of caring for women who didn’t give a shit about him. He chose women who used him instead of appreciating what he had to offer. It had made him picky and standoffish. It hurt that Lottie would do this to him.

Gary smacked Bobby on the shoulder, breaking him out of his thoughts. “Hear that Bobs? Looks like your settling down, mate!” Bobby could tell Gary was pulling his leg. Gary didn’t believe in the witchy stuff any more than he did. Bobby looked to Lottie, who was staring at him with a deadly serious expression. No matter what Bobby and Gary thought, it was clear Lottie believed. For some reason, that sent chills down his spine.


	2. Day 13 - Late Morning: The Secret Art of Bacon Thievery

It was mid-morning. The villa was wide awake now as Islanders bustled around the kitchen and set up on the lawn. Bobby was sitting on one of the stools watching the others cook breakfast and sneaking bits of bacon off plates when no one was looking. He thought it was funny to get away with it without anyone noticing. “What about you and Ashlee?” Henrick asked, snapping Bobby’s attention. “Whau awout ee an Ahhee?” Bobby mumbled around a hot piece of fresh bacon, pulling in air through his open mouth to stop the burning. “How is your coupling going. Think she’s the one?” Henrick asked, and Bobby snorted.

Henrick was the new guy still even though he’d been in the villa a few days. Everyone else in the villa knew Bobby was friendzone material at this point. Henrick had clearly missed the memo. “Nah man, we’re just friends. She’s a doll, but I’m not really looking for love here,” Bobby replied once the bacon had stopped torturing his mouth. Henrick burrowed his brow. “Really? Wow – why are you here, then bruv?” Bobby was puzzled before realizing Henrick had misunderstood him.

Henrick thought Bobby meant he wasn’t looking for love in the villa in general, but Bobby meant with Ashlee. Bobby decided to just roll with it. “Friends, food, and a free vacation. Not to mention the wee pot of gold at the end of the rainbow,” Bobby replied jovially with a wink. “Oh, man, not me. I hope to find my dream lady here. Someone who’d be willing to conquer new heights with me!” Henrick said with a big-eyed expression. Bobby stifled a snicker at Henrick’s expression. “Climbing new heights, huh?” Bobby said with quotation fingers, clearly making it an innuendo. Henrick looked confused.

“Yeah, bruv, I want to climb some of the biggest cliffs in the world! I’d love to be joined by a beautiful woman on my adventures.” Bobby just stared at Henrick. Did he really not get that joke? Man, if Ashlee were here, she’d laugh and retort with something even funnier that would have them both giggling off their stools.

_Where was Ashlee anyway?_ Bobby looked around but didn’t see any traces of her. He’d lost track of what Henrick was saying, but his attention caught when he heard, “So, would it bother you if I chose Ashlee at tonight’s coupling?” Bobby’s head whipped back to look at Henrick. _What? Where did that come from?_ Bobby kept his face neutral, but the question was a shock. Would it bother him if Henrick chose Ashlee? It shouldn’t bother him; he and Ashlee were just friends.

Bobby thought back over the past few days and remembered that he’d seen Ashlee hanging out with Henrick a few times. She always seemed to be excited to be around him. Maybe this was the moment he knew would happen eventually when she found someone suited to her here, though Bobby was surprised that it was Henrick.

“Nah, pal, it wouldn’t bother me. But I’d check with Ashlee first. See where her head is at, you know. I don’t own her,” Bobby said simply with a shrug. Henrick grinned and nodded. “I’ll do that.” Henrick grabbed a plate of food and walked out near the day beds where Hope, Noah, Priya, and Ibrahim were sitting.

Bobby rubbed the back of his neck, trying to get the uncomfortable feeling rising in him to go away. He needed to talk with Ashlee. Bobby needed to ask her about the coupling first, ask her about Henrick, get a feel for where her head is at. He wasn’t expecting someone else to sweep in so soon, and now he needed to sort out tonight’s game plan. He hated this part of the game. It felt like a sleazy, knock-off wares deal except with people.

“Hey, Lottie, know where Ashlee is at?” he hollered over to the pool where Lottie was sitting on the edge, splashing her feet while Gary swam around. “She’s STILL asleep! What a bum!” Lottie replied with a face of mock horror. Bobby hopped off his stool and made his way up to the beds.

There she was, curled up, cute as ever in their couple’s bed. Her hair was still wrapped around her face while soft little breathy snores escaped her open mouth. The sun shined down on her from the window like some sort of angel. She was just so darn cute like this. Bobby sat down on the edge of the bed and watched her for a moment. He could feel the smile spreading across his face; he couldn’t help it.

She started to stir soon after he sat down, and her eyes slowly opened to focus on his. His grin grew wider. He reached out and touched her nose with his finger. “Boop!” he said gently. A huge smile spread across her face. “Morning, Bobarooni!” she said in her sing-song voice, so cute it was almost childlike. Bobby felt his heart melt just a little.

Bobarooni? She’d just given him a nickname, and he liked it. He let out a chuckle. “Bobarooni? Really? Am I just Mac & Cheese to you?” “Well, you’re certainly cheesy enough!” She stuck her tongue out at him. “You love my cheese,” he replied. “Hmmm. I do. That’s why you’re my favorite villager,” she said half-asleep, stretching before throwing an arm around her pillow. Being her favorite made his heart warm.

“Alright, well, your favorite villager says it’s time to get up, sleepyhead!” “What? Noooo!” she whined and pulled the pillow over her head. “Yep! Can’t lie in! You have to get all your womanly war paint on and your scarily deceptive push-up bra in place in case we get a text. Can’t be looking like a bum on the telly, can we?”

She lifted part of the pillow and peeked out at him. “False!” she replied and dropped the pillow back over her head. A mischievous grin spread across his face when he realized she couldn’t see him. He slowly leaned over, not to alert her to his change in position and attacked, fingers tickling her sides.

She howled out in laughter. “Boooob… boooah .. no … boobbby stop it! I have to pee! OMG don’t you …. Ah.. don’t you dare make me pee the bed.” He refused to relent as she thrashed over the bed, laughing and trying to squirm away from him. “You… uh... you sleep here too!” she gasped. Right. Bobby didn’t want to sleep on freshly peed sheets, so he stopped.

She sat up and caught her breath. “You up now?” Bobby asked her triumphantly. She gave him a sharp look. “Yes, happy?” “Yep!” he chirped without remorse. “Ugh, now I have to pee for real!” she said as she got out of the bed and headed for the bathroom. “Are you saying you were lying to me just now?” He narrowed his eyes at her. She gave him a cheeky look and swayed her hips as she turned the corner, saying, “fooled you!” with her body language.

Bobby chuckled as he laid back on the bed with pillows propping his back up against the headboard. Now that she was out of the room, he sobered, remembering he needed to have a serious talk with her. He hated serious discussions. He twirled his thumbs back and forth as he waited, half in discomfort, half in boredom. He heard the sound of water and what sounded like the brushing of teeth. It looks like he’d be waiting a little more. He was starting to get sleepy, really craving a nap.

He was yawning wide when she walked back into the room. She plopped down on the bed on her belly beside him and watched him. He was still yawning and couldn’t shake it; he was so tired after the bird had woken him up.

“Looks like I’m not the only one who is sleepy,” she said. “Yeah, I didn’t sleep long. We got to bed so late then that dang bird woke me up. I don’t know how you sleep through it every morning.” “I’m really a vampire; I sleep like the dead,” she deadpanned. “I’ve seen you in the sun. You’ve lied to me enough this morning - don’t you think lassie,” he accused as he poked her side, making her chuckle.

There was a comfortable silence between them as they lay there. Bobby could see a grin spread across Ashlee’s face from the corner of his eye. He turned to face her with suspicion. “Yesssss…,” he asked with hesitancy. “I counter your offer of being woken up, rudely might I add, with the offering of a good, nice, cozy…, “ she paused for effect. “Nap!” He eyed her, considering.

He felt another yawn coming, and he fought hard to stifle it. Ashlee smiled brightly when he lost the battle and batted her eyelashes at him like a cartoon character. “You’re a minx; you know that.” “Uh-huh – that’s why I’m _your_ favorite villager. I always pull you into trouble.” He chuckled. If anyone was pulling him into trouble, it was himself.

“Weeell, I dooon’t knooow. I don’t feel like it’s a proper nap unless it’s in a blanket fort.” “Ulllggh nooooesss! Then I’ll have to get up!” She flopped over dramatically and gave him the saddest puppy eyes he’d ever seen. “Can’t we just have a normal nap. Pleeeeaaasssseee!” “Yeah, yeah. Ok, sleeping beauty, you win.” He slid down the bed and held up the covers.

She cheerfully bounced up and slid under the covers when he lifted them for her before he tucked her in then settled in himself. She rocked more than she needed to get comfortable in the blankets and peeked one eye at him. He knew she was saying, “I win!” He shook his head and settled in, making sure to keep a respectable distance between them. The last thing he remembered was feeling a slight warmth from her side of the bed through the space between them. Her light, breathy, snores were filling the room.


	3. Day 13: Morning - Is That a Banana In Your Pocket?

Ashlee awoke, feeling the most relaxed she had been since coming to the villa. She was lying on her side towards her side of the bed. The dent under her weight told Ashlee that she had been sleeping like this for a while. She started to shift on to her back when she realized something was weighing her down.

Suddenly complete consciousness snapped into place as she turned her head to see Bobby's face right next to hers. He had rolled over in his sleep and wrapped himself around her, spooning in behind her. Her eyes blurry with sleep were slow to focus. Eventually, she could see his soft lips slightly parted as he breathed.

Wait … Bobby was spooning her! She waited for her body to tense and to feel awkward about it. To her surprise, Ashlee felt relaxed. She didn't usually like to be touched like this. With all the uncertainty in the villa, she was surprised to find his strong arms around her made her feel grounded instead of trapped. Plus, she couldn't be offended with sweet Bobby, who wouldn't do anything bothersome to anyone on purpose. She realized she truly trusted him when it was hard for her to trust anyone, even herself.

She chose to couple up with Bobby on a whim at the last coupling. The villa had been a bit of a nightmare for her. To say the villa was stressing her out would be an understatement. She realized she was taking everything far too seriously and needed to loosen up. So, she decided to choose the villa joker for a partner. It was the right choice to make. She had so much fun with him over the past few days, and now she was enjoying the villa. He had been such a good friend to her. He was surprisingly attentive, yet never made her feel smothered. She could see them staying friends outside the villa.

Feeling like a bit of a creeper, she watched him sleep. He looked so peaceful with the little freckles dotting his face. How had she never paid them attention before, she wondered. He was always so animated, a blur of motion, she probably never got the chance to really look at him. The freckles were adorable on his sleeping form. Her eyes roamed over his plump, slightly pink lips, up to his freckly cheeks, and then to the way his dreads laid against his soft brows as he slept.

She realized for the first time that Bobby was a handsome lad – another revelation for this morning. She knew it was such a weird thought, given that she'd seen him every day for almost two weeks. Ashlee had always thought him to be adorable, but handsome was a new adjective for him.

She'd dismissed him as just the villa goof without much thought and hadn't given him enough credit if she was honest. He had been so wonderful to her after the Rocco drama then when losing Lucas hit her hard. He seemed just to know she needed a friend and took her under his wing.

She couldn't remember the last time she'd had so much pressure-free fun. Bobby was going to make some lucky girl very happy someday. A surge of protectiveness rose in her, and she hoped whoever caught his eye realized just how special he was or she'd kick their ass.

She moved just a little trying to get comfortable after laying on her side for so long. She stopped when she realized her butt had rubbed against Bobby's groin. He pressed slightly into her in response, making her freeze where she was. _Was he… was he hard?_ Bobby stirred slightly, and she thought he was waking up but then realized he was dreaming. He pressed into her from behind again with a mumble. Now she _knew_ he was hard.

The pressure from him pressing into her sent a hum of heat through her. _What on earth_, she thought. Then he was still again. She laid there unsure of herself as she considered waking him up. It felt wrong not to wake him up. Bobby was doing things he didn't know he was doing. She felt awkward and had no idea how to wake him up that wouldn't be humiliating for both of them.

She was still deliberating how to wake him when suddenly he pressed into her again, causing a surge of heat to rush through her. It took her off guard, and lips parted a little at the shock of the sensation. He pressed again a little softer with a dreamy mumbled moan. This time Bobby made her body feel electric. Her body took over, forcing her hips to push back against him, while her mind went blank in shock.

_What on earth? What am I doing? This is Bobby. I … we… what are we doing! _While she struggled to stop, her body seemed to have other plans. Bobby responded almost immediately to her movement as his hands sleepily found her hips. He gripped her, holding her in place as he pressed into her again. The feeling of his strong hands at her hips, holding her in place as he moved, sent her body and her mind into overdrive. She liked it when a guy took control, and right now, Bobby was handling her just right.

She pressed back at him, seeking that wonderous electric heat he was causing her as her eyes shut in the joy of the feeling. She opened her eyes to stare at his still sleeping face. He mumbled as he moved against her again, causing her to stifle a whimper. 

She could feel that he was fully erect now, causing her arousal to grow into a desperate need. She wasn't good at being intimate, but if she ever got aroused, she turned into a bit of beast. It was one of several reasons she didn't let people touch her. He started pressing into her much more rhythmic, making her lose control to return thrust for thrust eagerly.

She heard a whisper of her name and a whimper from him. She couldn't believe it - surely not! Then he lightly moaned her name right when he pressed into her as his hand gripped her hip tighter. His voice saying her name gave her goosebumps. He was dreaming of having sex ... with her. It turned her on. She hadn't seen Bobby like that before, but now he was setting her body of fire with need. She wanted more of him; she wanted all of him.

She considered flipping him over and getting on top. Through her haze of lusty thoughts, she remembered that he was still asleep. Guilt set into her like a cold shower. She was enjoying herself, but he was none the wiser. She was excited by the deviancy of it, tempting her to take advantage of the hard cock pressing at her; his consciousness be damned.

Instead, she forced herself to stop and put some distance between them. If it had been Lucas, someone more about the sport of sex than romance, she would have already been riding him. Intimacy scared Ashlee. It was why she considered Lucas as a partner before he left. She knew what to expect with him. Lucas was here to play the game, and intimacy wasn't going to be a problem.

Bobby, though, was a romantic at heart. Ashlee knew random sleep sex would bother him. No matter what her hormones screamed, she wouldn't do that to him. She struggled for the next few moments to get control of herself and pull away. He didn't make it easy as a few times he clumsily reached for her, still dreaming.

Eventually, she'd managed to get out from under him and rolled to face him. She watched him sleep for a moment. His movements had stopped, and he was out cold again. She waited until her breath settled, then she poked at him to wake him up.

\------

**BOBBY**

Bobby was enjoying a particularly exciting dream about Ashlee in their bed, let's just say they weren't sleeping in it when he felt someone lying next to him poking at him. He rolled on to his back and cracked open his eyes, slowly focusing on Ashlee's smiling face. "Hey, Ash, what's up?" Bobby said groggily. He raised a hand to wipe at his eyes. "You!" she giggled with a grin and pointed down his side of the bed. He leaned up to look and saw the full tent of his erection. 

_Oh man, how embarrassing._ Bobby moved to cover himself, but Ashlee was already giggling. _Too late now_, he thought. He closed his eyes and pressed his head into his pillow, trying to sink through it. "Ugh! Biological functions, why do you betray me so!" he groaned into the air while shaking a fist at the injustice of it. She giggled harder.

"It's ok. I don't mind. I get it," Ashlee said dismissively. "Keep laughing at me like that, and you just might GET. IT." Bobby said with innocent humor in his eyes. She laughed harder. He knew Ashlee caught on to all the different meanings in that one phrase. He could have meant get it like, he'll slap her with his pillow in revenge, or she'll get IT.. as in his raging erection. He loved that she found his double entendres funny instead of crass.

Bobby propped himself against the headboard, blanket piled heavily to hide his disgrace, and closed his eyes. He felt Ashlee moving on the bed beside him. "I’m getting up to shower. We’ve napped long enough,” she announced. “Sure, says she who has slept all morning long.” “Yep,” she chirped as she got out of the bed. He knew he shouldn’t open his eyes after the deliciously vivid dream he’d just had about her. He knew he should just lay there and mind his business. He couldn’t help it, though. He opened his eyes and watched her ass sway away from him as she walked to the bathroom.

His cock twitched, begging for attention, at the sight of her ass. “Sorry, buddy, we don’t hump friends,” he mumbled to his other-self. He was glad she couldn’t know he had been dreaming about her. It was embarrassing enough to be caught sleeping next to her with a hard-on. Waking up next to her had made him even more aroused, though, and now he couldn’t seem to get the dream out of his mind.

He wondered about all the possible sex things Ashlee might like. He stopped himself mid-thought. Bobby wasn’t going to get rid of his erection by dwelling on things. He got up and paced the room a few times, thinking about annoying things he didn’t want to think about. Slowly but surely, _little Bobby_ went back to sleep.

He knew he needed to get out of there. He was still feeling horny, and he was sure seeing Ashlee right now was a bad idea. The dream had really done a number on him. Bobby knew he needed to get some space, least he did something embarrassing. He grabbed his shades off the dresser and slipped them on. They still needed to talk about the recoupling later, but it would just have to wait. He headed downstairs and out to the lawn, jokingly singing Horny 98 by Mousse T as he walked.

\------

**ASHLEE**

Ashlee stepped into the freezing shower. The icy water shocked her system and abruptly replaced her arousal with _cold, cold, cold_! It was just what she needed after her nap with Bobby. What on earth had gotten into her? It was Bobby, for Pete's sake! She was frustrated with herself yet undeniably excited. Heat ran up her spine when she saw Bobby looking at her ass with need in his eyes before she turned the corner. He liked what he saw, and she relished it.

She lingered in the shower, letting the cold water reset her mind and her traitorous body. She toweled off and wrapped the towel around her. When she stepped out, she expected to see Bobby on the bed, but he was gone. A small pang of disappointment bit at her. She took a breath and chided herself. “No, this is good. You need some space, you pervy sleep molester. Now grab some clothes and get dressed,” she told herself sternly.


	4. Day 13: Afternoon - Hand Me My Rubber Ducky Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This is an explicit scene. If you'd prefer to pass over this, just note that Ashlee decides to get her needs taken care of and asks a friend for help to do it. :) Mr. Rubber Ducky was shocked!

**\------**

**ASHLEE**

The day had been eventful. The highlight was a messy cake challenge where she boastfully ate the whole thing on a dare from Bobby. She preened silently at her win, brushing cake crumbs from her hair as she looked in the bathroom mirror. It was a near miss, but Bobby's favorite shirt was on the line. No way was she going to lose. Of course, he'd swept her up and spun her around in a hug when she won while she giggled and threatened to throw-up on him. She did just eat a whole cake; it would have been his fault.

She wouldn't lie though; as much fun as she had during the cake challenge, it had been tough for her. Ashlee and Bobby had their usual banter, but she couldn't help the way her body was responding to him now. The cake challenge had required her to be blindfolded while Bobby had to instruct her on how to decorate a cake with his hands tied. Just the mental image of him bound melted her core.

With the blindfold, she could swear she was more aware of his presence than ever. She could feel his breath over her shoulder when he'd lean forward to watch her cake decorating. She realized he smelled like cupcakes as if he was made of pure sugar. She'd bet he was sweet to taste too, she thought with a secret grin.

She couldn't see him during the challenge, but she swore she could feel him looking over her body. It was something he'd never do if he knew she could see him. It sent shivers through her spine at the idea of Bobby looking at her that way. She was so horny she could barely focus.

She almost messed up the cake a few times but managed to save it. Bobby was uncharacteristically serious about this challenge, and she wanted to please him. She had never seen him be serious before as he was usually flippant. It only added to her runaway attraction to him today. 

She was rewarded with having the best cake for her efforts. Of course, it didn't matter in the end. Jakub threw a coup and ruled Hope's, not Noah and Hope's, cake as the best. Seeing how happy Bobby was with how the cake turned out was all the reward she wanted. Well, maybe that and to use the left-over icing on Bobby in other ways. She had it so bad.

Her dirty thoughts about him brought pangs of guilt. It was as if she'd turned her best friend in the villa into a giant sex object. He deserved so much better than that. Yet, as soon as she'd get her thoughts under control, he would whisper a joke in her ear, and she'd lose her mind all over again. She couldn't deny it; she was a perv. She was accustomed to being around guys who were as perverted as she was. She wasn't used to feeling guilty about dirty thoughts. Weirdly, she felt like she needed to protect Bobby from herself today.

It would all be manageable if she could just get off and relieve the tension. Sadly, it wasn't in the cards for her. It wasn't that she was too shy to masturbate with others around; she was a sexually voracious woman. It was that she couldn't. Her body was weird, and the only way she could get herself off was with a vibrator in a bed. She didn't know why, but that's the way it had always been. In this villa, you never got more than a few seconds alone in bed. Frustratingly, she couldn't just fix her problem in the shower like most girls. Being horny all day was beginning to really get to her. At this point, her core was aching with raw need. She couldn't remember the last time she was _this_ frustrated.

Ashlee grabbed a change of clothes from the shared closet area and headed to the shower room. She wanted to beat everyone to the showers before the recoupling tonight. You always had to look fabulous for the recoupling, this was TV after all, and Ashlee hated waiting for the shower. She had never showered so much since coming to the villa. Morning showers to get ready, afternoon showers to get the sweat off and prepare for night time events. Sometimes evening showers just to keep the bed from getting gross, not to mention all the pool time. She was becoming amphibious, she decided.

She quickly undressed and wrapped a towel around tightly. She had one too many close calls with people coming into the shower room unexpectedly to just waltz around naked. She turned for the shower just as Bobby came walking around the corner, his little dreads dripping water. "Oh! Hey Ash! I just got done with a dip in the pool and was going to have a rinse," he chirped with a shrug at himself. She noticed he was in nothing but a towel as she took him in. The towel accentuating the V of his hips made Ashlee's core pulse. She had seen him in nothing but swim-trunks here since day one without much thought, but this she found so irresistibly sexy. Maybe it was because she _knew _there was nothing underneath.

She had often found kilts sexy for the same reason. Not that she had told anyone here that, especially with Bobby being Scottish. She'd kept that piece of information to herself. She realized she'd been looking at the towel too long and looked back at Bobby's face. He had a cheeky grin as he watched her. "If you think I look good in a towel, you should see how I look in a kilt lassie!" he exclaimed with mock bravado as he spread his arms wide as if to say, _take a look at me_. Her core tightened again as a wave of heat ran up her spine at the mental image of Bobby in a kilt. Great now _that_ picture was in her mind.

"Maybe I should," the words coming out a little breathy and too fast before she could stop them. _Crap_, she thought. Bobby paused, his face puzzled as a pair of shorts slipped out of his hands and landed at his feet. He bent to pick them up after giving her a side glance. Bobby thought she was acting weird, which she was. When he wasn't looking, her eyes roamed over him - sleek and damp from the pool. She'd never paid much attention before, especially with all the amazingly fit men in the villa, but Bobby had a great body. He wasn't overly muscular, but he was fit like a runner. She preferred that anyway, now that she thought about it.

She was proper turned on now. Memories of how good it felt for Bobby to press into her came back into her mind. She clenched her thighs together, trying to relieve the tension. He still had no idea that she knew he'd had a sex dream about her, and guilt flashed through her for the umpteenth time today. "Well, I'll just come back later, no problem. I'll leave you to it." Bobby said as he turned to leave with his clothes in his arms.

She suddenly didn't want him to go. "Hey, Bobs!" Ashlee called. He stopped and turned to her, that friendly expression he always had in his eyes. _Omg, am I doing this?_ It was like her mouth had a mind of its own today. "Ummm… can we talk a second?" she asked nervously. "Yeah, sure, what's up?" Bobby said in a relaxed manner. He sat his clothes down on the bench before sitting down next to them and waited. When she didn't say anything, he leaned forward, signaling he was ready to listen.

\------

**BOBBY**

Bobby could tell something was up with Ashlee. Her usually easy, confident demeanor faltered with some emotion; vulnerability maybe? He expected to meet up with Gary in a minute. They planned to execute operation No Hope, a particularly intricate prank they'd come up with to pull on Hope after she decided to be a complete brat at breakfast this morning. That look of vulnerability on Ashlee's face had his attention, though. Gary wouldn't mind if Bobby was a little late getting back down. A friend in need trumps a friend in prank.

She paused a minute, shifting from foot to foot. In his peripheral vision, he could see her long legs stretching out below the towel she wore. She had great legs, and he remembered those long legs wrapped around him in his dream. He quickly pushed the thought away, knowing he'd get pulled into a hot daydream about her. She clearly needed a friend right now, so he cleared his mind and focused on her. He put a gentle smile on his face to give her space to let her guard down when she was still hesitant. She was clearly uncomfortable with whatever she wanted to talk about. "It's ok, Ash, you know you can talk to me." Her eyes flashed with some emotion he couldn't read.

"Did you have a sex dream about me earlier when we were napping?" she asked nervously. Bobby's heart literally stopped in his chest. "Whaa?!" he asked as he felt his face go pale. _How… how did she know?_ A thousand terrible scenarios raced through his mind. "When I woke up, you were spooning me. You were…you were kind of humping me," she said shyly, looking away. That scenario was by far worse than any of the ones in his head. He surged to his feet, suddenly uncomfortable with sitting. "Oh my god, Ashlee! I'm so sorry, I … I didn't even know. Please, don't be mad!" He felt dread rush over him. She rushed a step forward, vigorously waving her hands no. "No, no, no! I didn't mind, really. I get it."

Bobby's mind stopped racing, his emotions pausing. Ashlee wasn't mad at him. She really couldn't even know the dream was about her; he thought as he rubbed the back of his head nervously. He could still play this off. He was trying to form a convincing way to spin this where it looked innocent when her voice stopped him in his tracks. "I… I kind of liked it."

The world completely stopped. Hearing that Ashlee liked it wasn't what Bobby expected. _She liked it? What did that even mean?_ He was caught between shock and a need to comfort her as she looked so small and vulnerable. This was really bothering her. He felt terrible that he had put her in this situation. His deep, dream-induced subconscious had anyway, but it was still his fault. He hadn't even known he did any of this.

Bobby didn't know what to say, so he didn't say anything. Ashlee was looking away, too uncomfortable to look at him. She almost looked – guilty - which confused him. He was the one humping her in his sleep!

"I … I woke up to you, spooning me, which I have to admit was quite nice actually. I was enjoying just lying in with you. But I got uncomfortable eventually and tried to shift." She paused. "I accidentally rubbed my butt against you." Her eyes darted to his crotch to make a point of just where she'd rubbed. "And … you sort of pressed back."

"Oh," he replied, not sure what else to say to that. "It felt kind of good, so I end up pressing back at you. Then you moaned out my name, and I just kind of lost it." _Well, there goes playing this off as if my dream wasn't her_, Bobby thought. "Before I knew it, we were kind of humping each other. I didn't realize you were still asleep until we were really going at it, I swear." She rushed out as her cheeks turned bright red. "I was so turned on, I just couldn't seem to stop myself. This damn place and all its cameras! I haven't… you know… gotten off in days. I'm so sorry, Bobby! I didn't mean to basically molest you," she said with such a guilty expression.

Bobby let out a slight chuckle and shook his head. "Ashlee, don't worry about it. There's really no reason to be so upset about this. Thank you for telling me. I had no idea, and you didn't need to carry this around all day." He expected to see the relief on her face, but he didn't. Some strong emotions still gripped her. He needed to make this right; he _needed_ to make her feel better.

He signed, deciding to take the spotlight off her. "Look, if we're honest with each other, then I have a confession to make also. Yes, I was having a sex dream about you before I woke up. I felt bad about that, and I haven't thought about it since. Deleted, erased." A little white lie. "You're one of my favorite people in here, and I'm not going to let some dream ruin our friendship."

He paused to think about what might make her feel better. "We're both human beings, Ash, stuck in a sexually charged fishbowl with cameras at every angle just waiting our resolve to fail. They make us sleep in tiny beds for maximum temptation. You really, _really_, don't need to feel guilty about this. We're good. If anything, we're better. I'm glad you were open and honest with me about what was bothering you."

Bobby felt relaxed now. This he could handle; this wasn't so bad compared to the thoughts that had been racing through his mind. Ashlee still looked so vulnerable, and Bobby felt the need to hug her, to comfort her. He stepped in and wrapped her in his arms, pulling her to him. He had completely forgotten they were in towels until her skin met his.

She let him hold her a minute but didn't relax. He noticed she was breathing a little heavily as she reached her arms around him and held him tightly back, almost clinging to him. He was expecting her to relax, but she seemed edgier if that was even possible. "I'm not feeling guilty, Bobby," she whispered as she buried her face into his chest, almost sounding sad. "I'm… horny."

Bobby froze uncertainly. He pulled back some so he could see her face, but she was looking down to avoid his eyes. Bobby held her there until she looked up at him with wet eyes like she was fighting tears. He noticed now that she had been pressing her legs together, squeezing them tightly. He took in her posture, her flushed face, then her eyes; recognition suddenly coming to him.

Holy hell, Ashlee was full-blown aroused. He wondered how he had missed it and just how much the hug was the wrong move to make. His proximity to her seemed to make it worse for her. "All I could think about all day was you pressing against me again, to feel you. During the cake challenge, all I could feel was you near me—your breath on my skin. I wished … I wished I could taste you." She left all of her cards on the table. "I … had no idea. I don't know what to say." It was all his befuddled brain could muster. "I'm sorry," she said, tone suddenly becoming defensive. "I don't know what's gotten into me."

Ashlee moved to step back from Bobby, but he held her. His need to comfort her overriding anything sensible, but he didn't say anything. He wanted to give her space to tell everything she needed to say. "You're my friend, and you were asleep no less! But I just can't. I …, "she trailed of squeezing her legs tighter. She had run out of words. He didn't know what to think or what to feel.

If he was honest, he hadn't _let_ himself think of her that way as he tried to maintain their friendship. Yet, here she was, making it impossible for him not to think of her sexually. As much as he had tried to ignore it, he couldn't lie that she was easily one of the sexiest lasses he'd ever met.

The heat in her eyes made him remember the dream causing his length to begin stiffening, and he fought to stop it. His logical side was starting to lose. He needed to step back and get some space between them, or his thinking head was going to lose to his other head. "Hey, maybe we can go ask Priya for some of her _good vibrations_!" he sang out the last part in a silly tone, trying to lighten the too serious atmosphere.

He expected to make her laugh, but she didn't. "That's not what I want, Bobby." With a look of determination, she closed the distance between them. Ashlee ground her hips against his budding hardness, telling him exactly what she wanted. She was asking for him – what - to hook up with her? His chest ached. He liked her, she was his best friend here, and she was asking for a no-strings hookup from him. It wasn't his style.

He'd had hookups before, but that wasn’t what he was looking for in the villa. Emotionally, he didn't want this to just be a hit and run, but the way she was looking at him had aroused him, and now he was at war between his two halves.

He'd wanted to fuck her since he first saw her ass in that little bikini of hers, but it wasn’t something he dwelled on. He wasn't shy about sex. Where he lacked in grafting skills, he _knew_ he more than made up for in bed. Getting girls off was his favorite game. As enticing as she was, he didn’t come to the villa for sex. He was about to pull her arms from him when she whispered, "Please Bobby." He looked into her eyes, searching. He saw the desperation there, the need to be taken care of. She wasn't just begging him for sex, he realized. She was asking him to take care of her. That thought gripped him.

She wanted _him_ to take care of _her_. How could he say no to that? _I can get her off - just her. It doesn't have to be about me_, he rationalized. _That could make this ok, right? A friend can help a friend out, yeah? It would be much better than leaving her to the 'wolves' downstairs._ That was the last thought he had before he gently wrapped his hands around her face as fingers slid into her hair. She shivered as he watched her eyes close in pleasure at his simple touch. He paused a moment, unsure, and lacking conviction in his decision before he brought his mouth down to hers.

Bobby was cautious at first, testing, and unsure of what to expect. He brushed a soft kiss against Ashlee's lips and then pressed another. She immediately responded, almost ravenously as she made their third kiss on her own. She claimed his mouth with hers, demanding and begging at the same time.

He chuckled lightly at her, "Wow, you're so hot and ready. It's a wonder you haven't spontaneously combusted already." He tried to make a joke about it to relax his nerves. Somehow that just made her more determined, and she pulled him backward with her until she plopped up on the counter. Ashlee pulled his body until he was pressing up against her. "Slow down tigress. You look like you want to eat me alive. I'm not just a sexy gazelle, you know," he chuckled in her ear. She bucked her hips against his in response, hitting him just right at this angle. That had his attention.

He pulled back to look into her eyes, beautiful, wild, and full of lust. She was panting lightly as his eyes roamed to her soft lips, plumped from being kissed. She bucked her hips into him again, and he closed his eyes at the sensation. There was no mistaking that he was aroused now. He opened his eyes when she rubbed against him again. Something foreign and primal rose in him, called by the look of raging lust in her eyes. He was in trouble. "Don't worry little lass, I'll take care of you," he breathed before kissing her again.

\------

**ASHLEE**

Ashlee could barely form words; she just wanted him. She was never good with words once she was fully aroused. She could only speak with her body. He was teasing her, still making little jokes, and it infuriated her. She wanted to tell him to take her hard. She wanted to scream at him for more, wanted him to pin her with his body, but she couldn't form the words.

Ashlee did the only thing she could. She stepped back against the counter, lifted herself up, and pulled him into her. Then Ashlee rolled her hips into his making her point. That shut him up, and she smirked in triumph. Ashlee bucked into him again, and he closed his eyes in pleasure, which shot a bolt of satisfaction and success up her own spine. When she rubbed against him the third time, he opened his eyes to look into hers. Ashlee saw a warning and a promise in his eyes, and a thrill ran through her. She could see another side to Bobby, a wilder side. 

Looking back at her wasn't just her silly friend. Looking back at her was an aroused man in need. She realized she was going to win this battle. "Don't worry little lass, I'll take care of you," he breathed out before kissing her. His words set her blood on fire. _Yeesss_, she hissed in her mind.

They kissed as he caressed at her bare skin, softly, gently. It was sending shivers down her spine. He was so tender; it almost felt like he loved her. Maybe that's what it could have felt like if the ache in her core wasn't pulsing with pure need. When she realized he was still hesitant to move forward, unsure of himself, she pulled from him so she could shimmy her towel down around her waist. She sat there, openly exposing her breasts to him, making it very clear that she wasn't hesitant in the least.

He looked at her breasts and groaned in appreciation. She could clearly tell he was happy with what he saw. "Look, you got me two presents! It's not even my birthday!" he quipped as his eyes took in their fill. "You should play with your toys then," she said a little darkly as she grabbed his hands and put them on her. Bobby gently caressed her, and she let out a moan as pleasure spiked through her. 

Ashlee's eyes never left Bobby's lips. She wanted him to kiss her again so badly. He looked back at her into her eyes, a mischievous grin spreading across his features - sending another thrill through her. "You think I'm a good kisser, do you?" he teased. "Just wait until you see what else I'm good at with my mouth." Without warning, he dove for her nipple, taking it into his mouth.

Bobby's tongue flicked over Ashlee's taught bud, causing an electric shock to shoot through her core. She tipped her head back in pleasure as fingers clutched into his hair, holding him to her. She could feel Bobby smile against her skin. Waves of sensation shot through her body to her clit as he teased her nipple relentlessly. She was well wet now. She felt so ready for him it was driving her crazy. Every cell in her body was begging for his touch. She could feel the moans escaping her throat more than she could hear herself. All of her attention was on the sensations he was giving her, and the world melted out of existence.

She couldn't take it anymore. Her core ached painfully with absolute need. "Bobby, please!" she whimpered with tears in her eyes. If he didn't take her now, she'd break in pieces, she just knew it. She couldn't remember the last time she needed anything so much.

Bobby raised his lips to crash into Ashlee's without warning, need matching need. He pulled her legs around him before he lifted her off the counter and started walking. She didn't know where Bobby was going, but she didn't care. She'd let him take her anywhere if he just kept touching her.

\------

**BOBBY**

Bobby was holding on to control and rationale by a thread. When he heard her cry out a plea for him, so desperate, so convicted in her need of him, he broke. He couldn't deny her regardless of the reasoning to walk away that had been running through his mind.

He lifted her off of the counter and headed to the shower, where there were no cameras. In her need, she'd completely forgotten about the cameras, and it excited him how much she wanted him. He hadn't forgotten about them, though, and he kept his body in front of her so no camera could see her exposed breasts. She had asked him to take care of her, and that's precisely what he would do, including defending her privacy as much as he could.

He stepped into the shower, still holding her as he moved to the shower controls. He wanted the shower running to drown out sounds and dissuade others from coming into the room. If he had his way, he was going to make her howl. He turned the showerhead to the wall so the water wouldn't spray them before turning the water on to warm. He immediately turned his back to the water, so the first cold sprays would hit him and not her.

Bobby seized Ashlee's lips as he walked to the back of the shower and pressed her against the wall. Balancing her weight between the wall and his hips, he clumsily removed the last of her towel and flung it over the wall of the shower. She was beautiful naked, and it caught his breath.

This whole time he'd felt hesitant about what she was asking him for, but at this moment, he just felt grateful. Grateful she'd asked _him_ to for this. A need to see her pleased gripped him. He wanted to be the one to bring her pleasure; he wanted her need for him. She bucked her hips against him greedily, and his breath hitched at the sensation.

Right, time to take care of this before he lost absolute control, Bobby thought. "You're about to find out what else I'm good at with my mouth," he breathed hotly in Ashlee's ear as he sucked at her lobe. Bobby felt her shiver against him in response as she groaned in anticipation. Even though she wasn't one for talking, she seemed to like being talked dirty to, he noted.

He set her down gently, letting her slide against the wall until her feet touched the floor. He placed a trail of kisses down her neck, her chest, her torso until he rested on his knees before her exposed womanhood. He glided his hands along her thighs, gently coaxing her to spread her legs wider before rubbing up the back of her legs to rest his hands on her ass to support her. She was going to need it.

Knowing he was torturing her, ran his tongue along her intimate flesh as softly as he could. He held on to her as she bucked involuntarily at his touch. He ran his tongue against her again, swirling his tongue around her clit softly. He continued to lap at her so gently he was barely touching her. He knew that some girls could be overstimulated if you started with too much pressure too soon. It was better to slowly ease them into their first orgasm as it made it a stronger one.

Once he could tell she was well primed, he gave her his full tongue and licked from her opening all the way to her clit with one long glide. Her legs buckled, and she grabbed at the wall in fear of falling. He caught her with his hands on her ass. She tasted so sweet, just like honeysuckle. He didn't think he could get enough of this. Ashlee was his new favorite dessert as he lapped at her.

He pulled one of her legs over his shoulder, opening her up to him and letting her feel secure against him so she'd stop worrying about falling. Once she realized he wouldn't let her fall, she released her hands from the wall and wound her hands into his hair, keeping him in place as if she feared he'd disappear.

Remembering she responded when he talked to her, he decided to tell her what he was thinking. "Don't worry, little lass. I'm not going anywhere till I have your cum on my tongue," he murmured against her. She moaned loudly in response and gripped his hair eagerly. "You might just be my new favorite dessert," he told her before pushing his tongue into her.

Her panting turned into loud groans of ecstasy. He could feel her tightening with his tongue and his hands. She was on edge, ready to explode. He sucked her clit and gave her the full attention of his mouth, working her hard to bring her over the edge she was teetering on. He gently inserted a finger into her and caressed her just enough. A loud moan escaped her mouth as she threw her head back, gripping into his hair just on this side of painful. Her hips started twitching against his mouth as she came hard against him.

Bobby sat there for a moment on knees that he now realized were starting to ache against the hard tile floor. Ashlee's leg was still slung over his shoulder as little tremors crashed through her body. He looked up at her noticing her eyes were still closed. Her face that had been scrunched up in pleasure was beginning to relax.

He gently placed her leg back under her and made sure she could stand before he stood up. He wasn't entirely sure what to do now. He was so painfully hard. He reached down to squeeze his cock, trying to release some of the painful tension with little results. She had been beautiful when she came, he wanted to see her cum again, but he'd done what he'd promised. He'd gotten her off.

Bobby ran scenarios through his mind. He could ask Ashlee to leave so he could wank in the shower. There was no way Bobby could not take care of his massive hard-on without serious repercussions. He didn't feel comfortable asking her to do it. Bobby knew it was such a weird thought at this point, but this was about her, not him. He could handle his _problem_ himself. He was in mid-thought when she opened her eyes to look at him. She had a wild if at possible, hungrier gleam to her eyes. 

She reached out and began undoing his towel that somehow managed to stay on. Before he could react, her hand snaked around his girth and started lightly stroking him as the towel fell away. His eyes closed in pleasure as he leaned his forehead against hers, a groan vibrating in his throat.

It felt … so … damn … good. Waves of pleasure shot through him at her touch. He couldn't remember a time he'd ever felt so hungry for someone to touch him. "You don't owe me anything," he choked out to her, nearly losing his breath. "You don't have to get me off." It came out almost like a whimper. "Apparently, I haven't made this clear – you might have enjoyed dessert, but I'm here for the main course," she snickered.

Bobby's eyes snapped open to search Ashlee's eyes. She was deadly serious. His blood heated at the look she gave him. Her mouth took his then as she pulled him to her until his body pinned her against the wall. She never stopped gliding her hand along his length.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, the word condom popped into his head. He growled, this time in frustration. "I'll have to go out and grab a condom," he murmured. She shook her head. "I have IUD. I won't get pregnant." He paused.

He'd never had sex without a condom. He was always paranoid and used them even with his girlfriends. He absolutely used them with hookups. He'd never felt comfortable having sex without one.

When she saw him hesitate, she rushed to break the silence. "I haven't had sex in months, and they made us get tested before we came to the villa. We both know we're clean." She was right. All the islanders had to pass STD tests before coming into the villa.

She kissed at him, almost pleading, as her hand continued caressing the length of him. "Please, Bobby, I want you in me now," she begged against his lips. The way she begged broke him. The gentleman in him evaporated, and his rationale was gone.

When this started, he wanted this to be all about her. Now he needed to be inside her more than he needed to breathe. He was usually such a gentle lover, but at this moment, gentle was the last thing he felt. He needed to claim her body with his. Her excited moans when he went down on her had been a joy to hear, but he needed to hear her scream.

"Hold on to me," Bobby told her. He picked Ashlee up as she wrapped her legs around him. He turned and placed her back to the floor before landing on top of her. Her eyes went wide with shock, but he barely registered anything. He was too focused on getting her into a position he knew would make her cum hard.

\------

**ASHLEE**

Ashlee had barely let out "please" before he grabbed her and hoisted her on top of him. She expected him to press her against the wall. Instead, Ashlee found herself landing on her back with the chilly tile pressing at her. She let out a small gasp of surprise before she felt his weight. Ashlee was a little disappointed and schooled her features to hide it.

She didn't like missionary as it was too intimate for her, and it never hit her right, making it incredibly hard to get off. She thought maybe she could flip Bobby and get him to let her ride him, but Bobby had already pinned her with his weight as he reached to kiss her.

Surprising her, he released her mouth as he leaned back to sit on his heels. Grabbing her hips, he pulled her up to his lap until she could feel the tip of his length press against her. A wave of erotic electricity went through her at the contact. He pulled her in a weird position. He raised her hips towards the ceiling on his lap, letting her weight press into her shoulders as he held her by her hips. She didn't know what to expect.

Without warning he pressed forward he entered her slowly, deliciously stretching her wide. Ashlee saw stars. The most intense feeling rushed through her as the tip of him brushed against her sensitive area right under her pelvic bone. 

He was terrific with his mouth, but this was so much better. This was what Ashlee needed. He pulled nearly out and pressed back into her, fully this time, and she bellowed in pleasure at being filled completely.

Bobby began rhythmically pushing into her, pulling her to him by her hips. She was nearly lost in the overwhelming sensations he was giving her. She could hear her uncontrolled whimpers of ecstasy echo from the shower walls. She didn't know how she could possibly take more, yet Ashlee needed it. She needed him to fuck her hard.

"Please, Bobby, fuck me," she whined. She saw a flash of heat in his eyes as a mischievous grin captured his lips. "If you want me to fuck you, Ashlee, I'll fuck you," he told her before he started pumping into her with a steady and fast pace. His hands dug into her hips with a delightful pain - truly fucking her.

She looked into his eyes and saw they were wild, hungry, and demanding. His chest and abs constricted deliciously with each stroke he delivered to her as she watched her own body react to him, reaching for him in response. It was the sexiest thing she'd ever seen. Her body went into overdrive.

He was hitting her just right, and every part of her body simultaneously tensed and yet relaxed at the onslaught he was giving her. She began jabbering things she didn't even know what she was saying. A chant of "oh my god, fuck, and so good." Over and over again. It felt so good she was barely conscious of anything except the sweet sensations he was bringing her as her eyes squeezed tight.

She could hear him gasping and breathing hard as he worked her body. He was completely lost in her as much as she was lost to him. Her body was beginning to tense around him. She was so close. Her chanting became a chorus of pleads. Ashlee didn't even know what she was pleading for she just knew she needed him.

She felt him pick up the intensity as one of his fingers begin to rub at her clit. It was too much. It was all too much, and she felt her body coil. She opened her eyes in the shock of it to find Bobby intently watching her. He was looking at her like she was a goddess as she pleaded him.

He nodded his head yes. "Cum on me," he encouraged. Just like that, her body exploded in pleasure, heat, electricity, everything. She tilted her head back and screamed so loud her throat hurt at the force, her body gripping at him tightly. She was barely conscious when she heard him yell out in release before pulling from her. She felt a warm liquid hit against her stomach, but she really couldn't be bothered by much at the moment. She was in complete bliss as unconsciousness grasped for her. 

Sleepily, Ashlee began to wake. She could hear the water hitting tile as warm, misty air swirled around her. Ashlee shifted slightly, and her body protested with sore thighs and could feel her intimate flesh had been well stretched. Her eyes snapped open as she remembered where she was – and why she was there. 

Ashlee lifted her head to look down the length of her body to Bobby. She watched him sitting on his heels as he struggled to catch his breath. Ashlee had slid off his lap, his hardness still pointing upward but softening now. She hadn't passed out for long, she realized.

Ashlee had never had an orgasm so intense she'd passed out before. She looked Bobby over while he sat there, catching his breath with his eyes closed. Ashlee was surprised to find she thought his cock was kind of, well, beautiful. She'd never found male anatomy beautiful before, but Bobby's was.

Because of Bobby's boyish nature and goofiness, some people teased him for being little. _Boy, they were wrong_, she thought as a smile played a crossed her face. Then she noticed something else; his upper thighs and his lower torso were wet like someone had splashed him with water. What the.... they were out of the range of the shower, and most of him was dry. Shockingly, she realized she was sitting in a small pool of liquid underneath her. The realization hit her.

"Did I ... did I just squirt!" she blurted out in disbelief. A wave of shock, embarrassment, and fear rushed her. _What if he thought that was gross? Omg, was it gross? _ She watched his grin grow wide. "It was absolutely glorious!" he told her with a gleam in his eye. He rushed forward and planted a kiss on her lips that told her just how much he'd loved it. A rush of relief and a little bit of pride replaced her worry as she kissed him back.

Bobby sat up again and watched her as his breathing started to normalize. "Wow, I… I didn't know I could even do that," she replied in shock. "Just needed the right friend to help you out," he said with a cheeky wink. "I guess so," she grinned at him. "Damn, I should have asked sooner!" He laughed at her exclamation, a gleeful sound as he reached for a washcloth.

"Sorry I came on you without asking," he said a little soberly. "I know you said you an IUD … but weelll … I'm a cautious soul. I've never even had sex without a condom before … sooo.." He shrugged then began helping her by cleaning her stomach free of him.

She chuckled. _Oh, if Bobby only knew about some of my tastes, he wouldn't be shy about this_, she thought dirtily. "Don't worry about it. It looks like I came on you first, so all is fair in war and sex, I guess," she dismissed his concerns. "Good thing we're already in the shower!" he replied humorously.

She watched him as he stood before moving to the stream of water to test the temperature with is hand. He then pulled the showerhead back into place to spray into the shower instead of against the wall. The water began cascading over him. She decided she liked the way he looked in the shower as she stood up on wobbly legs that were a little tired and a bit sore. "It's still warm, but it'll cool soon. We were in here quite a while," he smiled boyishly.

She realized the shower was full of hot steam. How long had they been in here? Time seemed like it hadn't existed while they were together. Bobby reached a hand out with a dramatic flourish and a small formal bow. "May I have this shower, m' lady," he asked in an over-the-top proper Englishman's accent. "Why yes, you may, good sir," she replied with a courtesy before taking his hand and letting him pull her into the water. The warm spray felt good against her skin. It felt like she was floating with how relaxed she was between the warm water and the fantastic orgasms she'd just had.

Bobby stood near the back of the spray and let Ashlee take her turn first. "You know, I wonder if somewhere out there someone has a shower bed," Bobby pondered. "A shower bed?" she asked incredulously. "Yeah, like a bed in the shower." Ashlee scrunched up her face in disgust. "Eww, Bobby, no. It would be all wet and moldy all the time." "Well, you'd make it waterproof obviously," he replied, tapping her nose like she was the one being silly.

"Why on earth would you want a bed in the shower?" She giggled at his absurd idea, and Bobby just shrugged. "I don't know, maybe someone out there has a shower fetish but is tired of having sex standing up all the time?" he proposed unsure. She knew he was fishing for some reason to have a shower bed. "Yeah, well, unless people start turning into mutant frog people, I'm pretty sure shower beds aren't going to become a thing." "I dooon't knooow, I still think it's a winning ideeeaa," he sang out, trying to be convincing. "Yeah, ok, frog boy – good luck with that," she replied with humorous sarcasm.

They continued showering with relaxed ease, washing, and rinsing while they laughed about impossible things. Ashlee was surprised to find she was still comfortable with him. He was still her Bobby. It was like it had always been, just a comfortable presence.

Silence fell between them when she stepped under the spray to wash the shampoo out of her hair. It gave a chance for thoughts to whirl and worries to set in. Everything in the shower had been phenomenal, but now she worried this would change things between them for the worse.

Ashlee knew Bobby was more of a committed relationship kind of guy, and she'd all but molested him in the shower room. What if he felt awkward about her now? What if he didn't want to hang out as much? What if the next girl that came into the villa was his perfect match and ditched her completely? She wasn't stupid to think sex was enough to turn a boy's head. If he were interested in her, he would have grafted her already.

She was biting her lip in deep thought when she felt his one of his arms wrap shyly around her waist, almost questioningly. She stilled but didn't pull away. When he realized she hadn't resisted, he coaxed her back to rest against his chest and wrapped his arms around her. It was strange, this sudden intimacy. Yeah, they'd just had sex, but that was sex. This was tender, close, and it made her uncomfortable. She could do the kinkiest things without a second thought but freaked out if someone tried to be intimate with her. She had her reasons. 

"Thank you," he whispered in her ear. His voice was shy and took her off guard. "Thank me? I think I should be thanking you! I'm the one who begged after all! I was so frustrated, so thanks for helping a girl out." She smiled as she washed the last of the soap from her arms and turned to face him, an excuse to break his hold.

"That sex was so good I'll be set for days," she told him slyly. She expected him to smile or show that over the top pride he was known for. Instead, he had a rare serious look on his face as she met his beautiful sunset eyes. She could tell deep thoughts were running through his mind. "No, I mean..." he looked away from her shyly. She'd never seen him shy before. It was endearing how he blushed and looked away.

"Thank you for trusting me to take care of you," he told her. "Huh? What do you mean?" He looked back into her eyes and rushed his words as if he didn't say them together; he couldn't say them at all. "Remember that time we all sat by the firepit asking each other questions to get to know one another? You explained that you didn't just hook up much because you struggled to trust someone enough to let them touch you." He shrugged then paused, looking expectantly at her. She'd forgotten about that. It was true. She didn't care how charming or hot a guy was or how horny she was. It took her a while to feel comfortable enough with someone to be sexual. She wasn't a prude, her sexual tastes were anything but tame, but she needed to trust the person first. It didn't help that she had an obscenely strong sense of stranger danger.

She was still looking into his eyes when he said with a sigh of nervous energy, "Sooo, thank you for trusting me to take care of you. I know it wasn't easy for you to ask me." _Oh, Bobby_, she thought as emotion gripped her chest. This boy, no this man as he'd just proven to her, was the sweetest person she'd ever met.

Bobby was always so considerate and grateful. He was as sweet as the cupcakes he loved to bake. Too bad she didn't get to taste just how sweet he really was today, she thought dirtily. She felt the cheeky grin spread on her face. Realizing the smile was out of place, she rushed to say something funny. "You're just glad you didn't have to buy me dinner first." He chuckled and dropped his head, shaking it as little wet dreads danced over his forehead. "I did dodge a bullet there, didn't I?" he said with a full grin now. Her silly Bobby that she knew so well was back in place.

They finished showering, so she turned off the water. She moved to step out, but Bobby had beaten her to it, returning with a towel around his waist. He held another one open for her to step into and wrapped it around her, almost hugging her. It felt nice to be embraced by him when usually, she didn't like it.

Bobby was the one to break the silence. "Right, I'm gonna go get dressed somewhere else in case someone comes in. We'll be hard-pressed to explain why we are _both_ getting dressed in here." "Ok," she replied, trying to sound nonchalant as he stepped away from her.

He wasn't looking at her. He kept fidgeting and shifting away as if he didn't want to be too close. Inside worry gripped her again. In one moment, they were goofy like always, and in the next, things were awkward. Neither one of them seemed to know what to do. _This sucks_, she thought.

"See you down at the kitchen, yeah?" Bobby questioned as he walked out. "Yeah, I'll be down," Ashlee replied as tears welled at the corner of her when he was out of sight. "_What have I done_?" she asked the empty space. The sex was amazing! More than amazing, spectacular, but it had cost too much, she realized.

Ashlee never realized how much Bobby was her best friend here until she thought she might lose that friendship. "Way to go, Ash!" she muttered to herself as she plopped down at the vanity to start to blow dry her hair.

Ashlee heard footsteps behind her and turned to see Lottie walk in with a big grin on her face, clearly having a good day. Lottie's face faltered when she saw Ashlee. "You ok, babes?" Lottie asked. "Yeah. Just me being an idiot." She wiped the tear from her cheek and refused to think about it anymore. She was here to have fun, damn it. 

\------

**BOBBY**

Bobby practically ran down the stairs after throwing on some clothes, nearly running into Lottie. He said his apologies and continued to the kitchen. He was dressed for the recoupling tonight but hadn't put much thought into his clothes. Bobby absolutely didn't want to think about the recoupling right now. He just needed to get a drink. He needed to clear his head. What just happened with him and Ashlee had his head spinning. He had so many emotions racing through him. Bobby didn't know what to feel or what anything meant to him. He couldn't grasp any of it, so he didn't want to try. He just had to make it to the bar so he could block it all out for a while.

He didn't know what to expect between them now. He had never done the friends-with-benefits thing. All of his past liaisons had been with either semi-serious girlfriends or a few regrettable times with pub bunnies he'd never see again. He and Ashlee weren't together, from what he could tell she had never planned to be, and yet he _did_ want to see her again.

His heart panged at the idea that she'd stop talking to him now out of sheer discomfort of being around him. Suddenly he realized he didn't just want to see her again; he needed to. She'd become a stabilizing force for him here in the villa. He was always everyone else's rock, and he liked being there for people, but she was his rock.

Bobby sighed at the dilemma. He didn't regret it if he was honest with himself. The way she begged for him, the way she came against him and screamed for him. She had pulled something raw and bestial out him; he'd never forget that shower for the rest of his life. He was a romantic lover, preferring to take things slow and have fun with his chosen lady.

What had happened in the shower with Ash had been so uncharacteristic for Bobby, it scared him a little. He'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it. So, while one part of him was sad, the other part was in awe. She certainly had seemed appreciative of his rowdier side, but he couldn't shake the worry about losing her friendship. People mattered to him; she mattered to him.

He made it to the bar and poured a stiff drink. _Enough of this_, he thought. "You're worrying about things that haven't even happened yet, McKenzie," he scolded himself under his breath as he poured a drink, shot it back, and poured a second. He took the glass and sat at a stool. "Where were you, mate!" Gary exclaimed as he walked in. "Just grabbing a little … _afternoon delight,"_ Bobby replied, raising the glass in his hand to show his friend what he meant. Bobby smiled to himself at the double entendre of what he'd said. Gary would have no way of knowing what he really meant. _Afternoon delight indeed_.


	5. Day 13: Evening - Peppers, Spice, and Everything Nice

**BOBBY**

Bobby was in the kitchen, helping the others cook dinner and chatting about random things when Ashlee walked in. She had dressed to kill for the recoupling. A long sleek white dress with a plunging neckline and a slit up to her left thigh while the fabric hugged her curves just right. Her hair was pinned up like a goddess with little sections hanging free. Bobby gulped at the sight. He didn’t remember her being so breathtaking. Apparently, the other mates in the house thought the same; even the girls couldn’t look away.

The girls began cat-calling and complimenting her while the boys with committed partners were trying to find anywhere else to look but at Ashlee. The not committed boys were staring at her like how hungry wolves stare at a rabbit. _I guess she’s got that post-mindblowing-sex glow; Bobby_ thought to himself a little proud. He liked how the rest of the villagers were looking at her, recognizing how smoking hot she was. He liked that everyone wanted something that he had, even if it was temporary.

He felt a need to have her near him. “Ashleeeee!” he cheered, kicking a stool out for her. “Come join the fiesta!” He went back to chopping veggies, and more felt Ashlee take the seat than saw her. “Whatcha makin?” she asked, peering over at the counter. “Fajitas! We’re gonna spice things up tonight, senorita!” he said in an exaggerated Mexican accent by over rolling his r’s while shaking his chest like a salsa dancer. She laughed.

“You couldn’t spice things up if you were a jalapeno pepper!” she retorted. Bobby grabbed his heart dramatically. “Rahim, do you hear the way she talks to me. Why do I keep this girl around? I need to trade up!” “Yeah, yeah, Casanova, you’re stuck with me babes.” she quipped with fake annoyance.

He shrugged. “Could be worse, I could be stuck with Hope,” he whispered conspiratorially behind his hand and gave her and Ibrahim a look of thank goodness I’m not. “True that,” Ashlee replied solemnly with a straight face before losing to a fit of giggles. The sound made his heart light. He loved her laugh.

She leaned back on her stool, balancing on two of the legs, as they chatted. It allowed her to see around the counter at what Bobby was wearing. "Bobby! Oh my god, you are not butt-ass naked under that apron!!" she shouted in shock. "I told him to put on clothes that it wasn't sanitary, but he refused. That's why I'm standing all the way over here," Ibrahim told her with a shutter.

"What! Natural cooking is all the rage these days!" he said with a shameless grin. "You'd better steer clear of the stove then or else taco night will turn into a weenie roast," she quipped before she smacked his ass with a wooden spoon from the counter. "Hey, now! No bruising the merchandise until you've bought it, lassie!" he complained, giving her a faux glare before losing control to a full smile.

He was so worried that things would be awkward between them, but now that they were cutting up like always, he relaxed. He caught peeks at Ashlee as she talked with the others. Emotions of longing to hold her would come up that he wasn’t prepared for it. He’d swallow them back down and tried to ignore them the best he could.

Right before dinner, he padded up to the room to put on a pair of shorts. He figured the other's tolerance for his naked arse was going to boil over if he tried to wear nothing to the table. It was a bummer that everyone would likely eat all the guacamole before he could get back down. To his surprise, Ashlee had grabbed him some and saved the seat beside her for him.

Bobby snuck peeks at Ashlee through dinner when she wasn’t looking. He tried not to be too obvious about it, but he just couldn’t seem to keep his eyes off her. Bobby wanted to give her space, but it was a struggle. By the end of dinner, it became too much.

He leaned to whisper in Ashlee’s ear. “Well, aren’t ye just a bonnie lass tonight? “ She looked at him quizzically. “Scots talk for beautiful. More than beautiful, you look hotter than a gas mark 10. Everyone is drooling over you tonight.” He watched as a blush crept across her cheeks, making her look adorable. “Must be that after-sex glow. I wonder where I got that?” she whispered back conspiratorially. It was what he’d thought earlier when she’d first walked into the kitchen.

He and Ash were so in sync it seemed impossible sometimes. He couldn’t say why_ this_ was the moment that he found the courage to throw all caution to the wind. He couldn’t pretend he was ok just being friends with her anymore. Honestly, his friendship with her had always been tinged with a little lie.

He had a crush on her since the first day; he just didn’t know how to take the plunge. Tonight, he was throwing off the kid floaties and diving in the deep end. He was going to swallow his fears and ask Ashlee to couple up with him as a real couple.

**\------**

**ASHLEE**

Ashlee took the stool Bobby kicked out for her and peered over at what might be for dinner. The other villagers were buzzing around the kitchen cooking, or they were buzzing around the cooks in the kitchen cooking. Dinners were always late because people got talking.

She was absolutely bricking it before she walked into the kitchen. She relaxed once Bobby asked her to sit next to him, and they fell into a comfortable routine of jokes and jabs like they always did. Everything felt normal, except she was exceptionally physically relaxed, thanks to him.

Well, that and the fact that Bobby was cooking naked except for his apron. That wasn't what she'd call normal even if it were funny to watch Ibrahim get frustrated as he tried to look anywhere but Bobby's naked form. At the same time, Ashlee and Lottie had taken opportunities to swat his bare bum when he wasn't prepared for it. Time went by, and more people came to the kitchen. She carried on conversations with several of the villagers while Bobby, Lottie, and Ibrahim finished cooking.

Eventually, she got pulled into a game of bag toss with some of the others. She was on a team with Gary while Hope was paired with her partner Noah. Hope was getting frustrated because she was competitive as all get out but losing to Ashlee and Gary’s superior motor skills.

Hope was almost yelling at Noah at their lower score. Those two had been fighting after the last recoupling, and Ashlee felt a little bad for Noah at the moment. Ashlee liked Hope, she like just about everyone, but it was no secret Hope was a bit bossy and picked fights with some of the boys. Ashlee knew Bobby didn’t have the warmest feelings towards her, and he liked everyone, which said something. Bobby always managed to get her back with a prank, so he wasn’t too bothered by her.

During one of Hope and Noah’s rounds, Gary took a long draft from his bottle then leaned over to Ashlee. “I hope you don’t mind me saying this, but you look particularly fit tonight.” Ashlee snapped to look at him, startled. He had been coupled pretty committed with Lottie these past few days. He raised his hands in defense. “No graft, even Lottie said you’d make her consider dumping me for you tonight.”

Relief fled into her, and she let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. She wasn’t interested in getting into drama with Lottie if Gary decided he liked Ashlee instead. Lottie was one of her favorites, but that girl was scary if she was mad at you. “Oh, thanks!” she chirped. “Did you do something different? Change your hair, maybe?” he questioned, and she raised her eyebrow at him. “No offense, you usually look good. You just look extra … glowy … tonight,” he quickly defended himself with his usual lack of graceful words. _Yeah, I got laid_, she thought to herself with a tiny grin. “Nope, just me,” she replied with a shrug instead.

The sharp sound of Hope’s cheers caught her attention. Hope had gotten a bag in on their side to score some solid points meaning Hope and Noah were starting to catch up. Ashlee and Gary would have to pick it up a notch if they were going to win this round. She looked at Gary just as he turned to look at her, reading her mind. “Let’s do this!” they said in unison as Gary rolled up his sleeves.

Dinner had come and gone like it always did. Everyone had chatted merrily around the table about the day, telling stories, making jokes, or getting to know one another. She knew the dress she was wearing was perfect for her figure and had caught several of the guys looking at her. Ashlee found Marisol staring at her cleavage before the other woman turned red in embarrassment at being caught. It made her chuckle a bit.

Ashlee thought it was fun to throw everyone off, but the one person she wanted to catch the eye off didn’t seem to notice as she’d hoped. She tried not to be disappointed. As dinner was wrapping up, Bobby leaned over and whispered in her ear that she looked gorgeous in his full Scottish accent, which she loved. His breath sent tickles down her neck as he whispered, giving her delicious goosebumps. 

Realizing Bobby had noticed her after all had made her night. She turned to look into his sparkling sunset eyes, and she swooned a little at his gaze. Ashlee, the least romantic woman in existence, actually freaking swooned. That was new.

Ashlee wasn’t being herself and blushed in embarrassment. She couldn’t help it. Bobby was so hot the way he was looking at her like she was the most exquisite thing his eyes had ever had the privilege of resting upon. Eventually, dinner was over, and those who hadn’t cooked stayed to clean up while tonight’s chefs lounged on the lawn. “Guys! I got a texted!” someone yelled, marking that it was time to recouple. Ashlee couldn’t lie; this was the first coupling she was excited for.


	6. Day 13: Recoupling - WHAT THE F*#&, HENRICK!

**BOBBY**

The boys stood around the firepit as nerves ran high. Bobby could see the others fidgeting and shuffling. Bobby ran through what he wanted to say to Ashlee when he chose her tonight, how he was going to tell her he wanted to be more than friends. He would have pulled her aside to tell her before coupling but there was no time. He had confided in Lottie on the lawn as the others cleaned up and she had rooted him on. Lottie caught his eye as she walked into the ladies’ line and gave him a wink of support. He gave her a nervous smile back. He avoided looking at Ashlee when she came out, afraid he’d become a complete melt and lose the little bit of courage he’d managed to conjure.

He hated that he was going to spring his revelation on Ashlee without warning. He had been so nervous all day about how things would pan out between them after the shower escapade. After sitting with her at dinner though, he was pretty sure he stood at least a little bit of a shot. It didn’t really matter, he couldn’t go back to just being friends. Bobby had to be honest for better or for worse.

Noah’s phone beeped, and he looked at his screen. Noah’s deep tenor was a comfort as read the text out. “Villagers, it is now time to recouple. It’s the boy’s choice tonight. The newcomer Jakub will get to choose first. The rest will choose in the following order: Noah, Henrick, Ibrahim, Gary, Bobby. Good luck villagers!”

Jakub had an intense grin on his face and Bobby’s gut twisted. This was going to kick off. Jakub had been teasing the lads tonight about who he was going pick, making each lad think he was picking their lass. Bobby didn’t really think he’d pick Ashlee as they’d barely spoken, but with the disturbing smile Jakub was sporting, Bobby knew it wasn’t going to be good.

Jakub stood and started his speech. “I’m choosing this girl because she’s definitely a bit of me. She’s fierce, knows what she wants, and takes no prisoners. Plus, she’s the fittest bird here.” Jakub rubbed his hands back and forth with greedy glee. “The girl I want to couple up with is … Hope.” Gasps echoed around the firepit.

Bobby winced and looked at Noah. Noah was staring at Hope in shock, but she couldn’t be bothered to look at him. She just bounced over to Jakub with a smile and kissed him on the cheek. Hope seemed well pleased, which disturbed Bobby. Noah sat there stunned before his shocked expression faded into anger. “Oh, don’t look so upset, babe. It’s just one coupling,” Hope chided Noah as if he was being unreasonable.

Bobby lost any respect for Hope with how she spoke so callously to Noah. Everyone stared at Hope with a mix of shocked and angry faces. “What you guys? You are all aware that Noah and I haven’t been getting along lately. I’m tired of worrying about it. I’m tired of worrying if he has his eye on someone else.” Hope pointedly looked at Priya. “I need to try something new. So - I am,” Hope finalized with a shrug. The group sat there stunned before Bobby’s phone broke the silence. The light from his phone illuminated his face as he read, “Noah, please chose the lady you’d like to couple up with.”

Noah rubbed his face before standing. “I’m not sure what I’m supposed to do here. I had planned to couple with Hope.” He gave her a side glance then sighed. “Ok – so the girl I wish to couple up with is Priya,” Noah announced flatly but with little hesitation. Priya walked up slowly to Noah and squeezed his hand in comfort. Priya knew she wasn’t Noah’s first choice but she was keeping strong for him. He just took a blow and needed the support. Priya had wanted Noah for some time now but Bobby knew this wasn’t how she wanted him. Hope was glaring at Priya with death stares and the villa’s strongest couple was officially split.

Gary’s phone beeped, and with all the shakeup, he hesitantly read. “Henrick, you are next to choose which girl you’d like to couple with.” Henrick stood up with a small smile. “Alright, this wasn’t my plan but since everything is getting mixed up tonight, I’d like to try something new.” Bobby’s heart dropped. Ashlee.

He quickly searched Ashlee’s face with alarm but she seemed unaware of anything amiss as she watched Henrick. Bobby never took his eyes off her as he silently pleaded Henrick, _don’t pick Ashlee, don’t pick Ashlee_. “I’d like to couple with this girl because she’s loads of fun and we have great banter. I can really see us sparking if given the chance. So, the girl I’d like to couple with is … Ashlee.”

“What?” Ashlee muttered in shock. Lottie mumbled “moron” under her breath shooting murderous death glares at Henrick. Ashlee immediately looked to Bobby, startled. He could tell she was worried about him and as shitty as the situation was, it made him feel good that the first thing she thought was to see if he was alright. He smiled gently and nodded his head at her, telling her it was going to be ok. In reality, he wanted to scream. Ashley walked next to Henrick but didn’t address him. Henrick frowned at her for a moment before looking out to watch the next boy pick their girl.

Everything had gone to hell in a matter of seconds and now his plan was screwed. Bobby sat there waiting for his turn numbly. He was last and he was grateful that the order would choose his girl so he didn’t have to. There was only one girl he wanted but she was already chosen. Gary chose Chelsea, having lost Lottie to Ibrahim and Ibrahim chose Lottie due to losing Priya to Noah. Everything was upside down leaving Bobby with Marisol.

He felt bad for Marisol. She’d had a terrible time in the villa and now she was coming in last, again. She’d really fallen for Rocco’s antics only to see him get the boot. Bobby was grateful because Rocco was a womanizer. He was glad Rocco left before he could do to Marisol what he’d done to Ashlee.

Bobby stood up when his turn came, “I’d like to couple with this girl because let's be honest folks, she’s had a terrible time here in the villa. I want to couple up with this girl as friends to give her a good laugh and show her that we’re all here for her. I promise you haven’t seen the last of her as this girl is flames emoji times 100. The girl I want to couple with is Marisol.”

Marisol beamed a grin at him that told him he’d saved her from feeling like the least desirable person. He beamed a smile back at her and wrapped her in a warm swaying hug. Bobby meant what he said. Marisol had been down since Rocco left and now, he could make her smile. “Thank you, Bobby,” she said to him. “You’re an amazing friend.” “I’m here to serve!” he replied.

\------

**ASHLEE**

Ashlee sat at the fire pit with Henrick beside her. He was showing a sliver of intelligence he was missing earlier by not moving a muscle while Ashlee stewed angrily. She bit her lip, waiting for the other villagers to leave the fire pit. As the villagers filed out, she looked at Henrick. He looked defeated and Ashlee didn’t care one bit.

She was usually empathetic to people even when she was mad at them but not tonight. She felt robbed and she wanted blood. Bobby was the last to leave. He looked at her with sympathy before following Marisol out to the lawn. As soon as they were alone, Ashlee turned on Henrick. “What, the actual fuck, Henrick.” “Why are you so mad? I thought you’d be happy to be picked by someone who wanted you instead of just being in another friend coupling,” he stated defensively, his voice rising. His face fell and she could tell his feelings were hurt. _Shit_. “I thought we were really getting on earlier, and you might be interested,” he mumbled like a kicked puppy.

She should lighten up on him, even if he was an idiot, she thought. “Henrick, look. Thank you for being interested in me. That’s very nice,” she said in controlled measures. “And we do have good banter. But you never once asked how I felt or what I wanted. You just decided for yourself that I should couple with you and I have no say in it without seeming like a bad sport in front of everyone. I don’t like it when people make decisions for me. You aren’t the new guy anymore, Henrick. You don’t get to just not ask a girl first.” “Whoa, I’m really sorry Ashlee. I didn’t think about it like that, swear. I looked for you today to ask but I had trouble finding you. When everyone started mixing up who they were picking … I don’t know,” he shrugged. “I just like you and thought you’d be tired of being stuck in a friend couple.”

Right. Henrick couldn’t find her because she’d been preoccupied in the shower with Bobby. She started to feel a twinge of empathy for him. It had been a crazy day. “I might be friends with Bobby, but I like our couple. I don’t need to be saved. You’d know that if you’d talked to me.”

There was silence between them as they thought about what was said. Ashlee sighed, “Look, I think we’ll be friends again but right now I’m so angry. I need to cool off and get my head back on straight. I don’t think we should sleep together tonight, not unless you want me subconsciously kicking you all night for being so daft.”

Henrick nodded as anger crossed his features but he schooled it in. “I’ll sleep on the day beds since I’m clearly such a fuck up,” he announced before rising and storming off. Ashlee let out a sigh. That was taken care of, now just to talk to Bobby.

\------

**BOBBY**

Bobby had Marisol cackling when he saw Ashlee walk up. “Hey Ash!” he said still chuckling at his joke. She looked tired and worried. Bobby took a side glance at Marisol who was standing up. “I think its margarita time for me! You two want anything?” Marisol asked as she wobbled on ridiculously high heels. “I’m good, thanks,” Ashlee replied. “Bring me a bottle, yeah?” Bobby asked. “Sure thing,” Marisol replied before heading towards the bar. 

Ashlee took the bean bag closest to Bobby and plopped down. “What a night, huh? Hope and Noah – DID NOT see that coming!” he said once she got settled. “I did.” “Really?” “Yeah, I’d seen Hope flirting with Jakub and she’d said he was a bit of her when he came in the villa.” “Nuh-uh, you’re joking.” “Nope, plus Hope was mad at Noah for Priya.” Bobby’s face fell a little. He’d had a hand in that.

“I’m really sorry about Henrick, I had no idea he was going to pick me,” Ashlee told him sadly. “Don’t worry about it, Ashlee. I’m not the jealous type. This is part of the game. Just try to have fun with him and don’t bruise the lad too bad.” He knew she had bit into Henrick hard after the coupling. Bobby felt a little bad for the lad now that the dust had settled. Ashlee looked a little guilty at his words.

“But I wanted to couple with you,” she said earnestly. Bobby’s heart warmed, knowing that he hadn’t imagined her wanting to couple with him after all. Part of him doubted himself and thought she would be happier with the super-hot Henrick. The knowledge that she wanted him settled his nerves and he found the confidence that they’d make it through this.

He’d wanted to couple with her as well, but Marisol wasn’t a bad companion and he knew Henrick was a good lad. Yeah, they weren’t coupled up now, but it could have been worse. “Well … we will just have to couple up next time!” he said breezily as he gave her a smile. She smiled back at him, finally relaxing.

Bobby toyed with the tag of his bean bag nervously. He never got the chance to tell Ashlee what he was feeling and he wasn’t sure how to go about it. Part of him wanted to wait until a better time but something in his stomach told him he needed to do it now. “Hey Ash, there was something I wanted to talk to you about.” “Sure, what’s up,” she asked cautiously, clearly picking up on his nervousness. “It is about the coupling tonight. I know things didn’t go as planned but …” he was distracted by Marisol’s squeals as she sloshed her absurdly sized drink on herself on her way back to them. 

Marisol came backhanding him his bottle before negotiating how to sit down on a bean bag in sky-high heels without spilling her comically large margarita. He had a joke ready but remembering the operation Nope disaster he decided to keep it in. He was dedicated to playing around just a little less. “Hey Marisol, I’ll be right back, I wanted to talk to Ash for a second.” “Sure, no problem,” the blonde replied, distracted by her drink in hand.

Bobby was about to stand up when Chelsea joined them in an animated fury. “Oh my god, Ash, are you alright? I just saw Henrick and he looked sooooo sad. Are you two ok?” Bobby watched Ashlee’s face fall a little. Apparently now wasn’t going to be the best time to talk with her after all.

When she looked at him, silently asking if it was alright to check on Henrick, Bobby gave her a smile and nodded. “Go check on your man, Ash,” he told her. “Well, I guess I should find my couplee,” Ashlee stated as she stood up. “Come find me up at the beds after, yeah Bobby?” “Yeah, I’ll be up,” he replied.

“You kids try to keep it down ok, your partying is getting out of hand.”, she said pointing back and forth between Bobby and Marisol in mock accusation. Marisol smiled at Ashlee’s joke, her lips around the rim of her glass. “A few more of these and I’ll be proper partying,” Marisol replied. Bobby nodded farewell as he tried to keep the disappointment off his face.

**\------**

**ASHLEE**

Ashlee found Henrick with his feet in the pool and a sad grimace on his face. Guilt twisted up in her for how angry she’d gotten at him as she sat down beside him. Neither spoke or acknowledged one another. When the silence went on for a little too long, she bumped her shoulder into him. “Hey,” she said quietly. He turned and looked at her then. “Hey,” he replied before staring back off at the distance. “Henrick, I’m sorry.” “For what?” “For yelling at you like that. You didn’t deserve it. You were just playing the game and you didn’t have a lot of uncoupled ladies to choose from without seriously pissing someone off.” “I thought you’d be excited,” he shrugged. “Yeah, I’m sorry I’m not. I’m sorry if I led you on. It wasn’t my intention, swear. I’m just very friendly and people take that the wrong way sometimes.” He nodded.

“I do like you plenty, Henrick, you are a great guy. I just don’t spark on easily.” She watched his shoulders relax the tiniest bit. “I don’t want you to sleep out on the day beds tonight. I did that when Rocco cheated on me and the morning dew is gross.” She scrunched up her nose in disgust and he smiled at her expression.

“You sure?” Henrick asked. “Yeah, I’m sure. Just don’t try to graft me yeah. Friends?” He smiled. “Friends. Thanks for not making me sleep outside.” “My pleasure.” She let out a yawn. “Speaking of, I’m tired after today. I’m going to head to bed. You coming?” “Nah, I’m gonna hang out here for a bit longer. You go ahead, I won’t wake you when I get in.” Ashlee shrugged and walked into the villa to get ready for bed. “Night, everyone!” she called as she disappeared inside.

Ashlee got ready for bed and went to snuggle into her and Bobby’s bed before she remembered that wasn’t where she was supposed to sleep tonight. She turned and went over to Henrick’s bed and climbed in. Ashlee nestled into the blankets and started going through the pictures on her phone, trying to stay awake long enough for Bobby to come to talk to her. She was so tired, though, and before she knew it, she was fast asleep.


	7. Day 14: Morning - You've Got Mail

\------

**ASHLEE**

Ashlee woke to her phone beeping, the device still in her hand. It was dark as night outside, but her phone told her it was nearly daybreak. Her eyes were blurry with sleep as she tried to focus on the screen. _Good morning ladies! Today you are going on a secret trip. You have one hour to get ready. Don’t tell the boys!_ As Ashlee sat up in bed, she realized someone was sleeping next to her. She expected it to be Bobby but saw long blond hair wrapped around the sleeping form. It was Henrick.

She slid out of bed quietly and tiptoed over to a loudly snoring Lottie how Gary could sleep next to that amazed her. She guessed after working around loud, heavy machinery loud sounds didn’t bother him. Lottie’s loud snoring probably comforted him, Ashlee thought with a smile. Ashlee pushed a finger into Lottie’s arm gently. “Lottie,” she whispered. “Lottie!” she said a little louder when the goth didn’t respond. “What? Ashlee?” Lottie questioned. “Shhhhh!” Ashlee hushed her. “I got a text. It says we're going on a trip but to keep it a secret from the boys. Help me get the other girls up.” A grin spread across Lottie’s face as she slid ever so carefully out of bed.

Lottie and Ashlee ran around the room, getting the girls up quietly. They were all excited at a secret trip out of the villa. They’d been here for so long by now that seeing anything outside the villa was a treat. They ran around quietly but frantically getting ready. The girls were out of the room and on their way downstairs when Ashlee spotted Bobby sleeping alone in his and Marisol’s bed. He was on his stomach with his face buried into the pillow. He looked so cute when he was asleep. She felt the need to tell him they were leaving; to say goodbye. It made her feel like a complete melt, but the need held her. She walked over to his side of the bed and gently woke him.

“Ashlee?” he asked groggily. “Shhh, keep quiet, but I wanted to tell you we girls got a text to go on a special trip outside the villa today. We aren’t supposed to tell the boys, though, so don’t say anything.” He frowned up at her. “Where are you going?” “We don’t know yet.” “Don’t be gone too long. The villa isn’t the same without you,” he said seriously. “Don’t be a melt,” she replied with a smile as she poked his side. He chuckled. “Okay, well, have fun on your trip! I won’t tell the lads.”

Ashlee started to walk away when she heard Bobby stopping her. “Ashlee.” “Yeah?” He paused, staring intently into her eyes like he wanted to tell her something. She remembered he wanted to talk to her last night, but she fell asleep before they had the chance. “Ashlee, hurry up!” she heard Lottie whisper from the stairs. The interruption seemed to change Bobby’s mind on what he wanted to say. “Thanks for telling me,” he said finally, and Ashlee smiled. “I couldn’t go on an adventure without telling my prank buddy! I can’t leave you one woman down without notice.” He smiled and buried his face back into his pillow.

Ashlee was climbing into one of the Jeeps when she heard Bobby’s voice ring out. She turned to see Bobby running out, waving them off. “Bye, lassies! Have fun! I’ll make sure …” his voice was cut off by Lottie closing the door as the Jeep engine roared to life.


	8. Day 17: Evening - Whose Panties are Those?

\------

**ASHLEE**

Nearly a week had passed, long excruciating days, and now Ashlee was bumping along in her seat of the Jeep as it carried her back to the villa. She was quietly looking out the window as nerves bit at her stomach. She couldn’t remember the last time she was this nervous. The text had lied to the girls. They weren’t being whisked off on a day trip liked they’d thought. They were brought to a whole new villa with all new guys to graft with. The guys were nice enough, but they were trying far too hard to get the attention of the girls so they would keep them at the stick or switch. It felt so fake and sleazy to Ashlee. She hated every minute of it and couldn’t relax.

The first day she was ok. It was a new adventure and really the boys weren’t so bad. By day three though her mood had taken a noticeable dive. She’d become moody and withdrawn, even from the girls. The girls got on her nerves, acting like kids in the candy store as if there weren’t boys waiting for them back in the villa. The game was that at the end of the week they would return to the villa. The girls had to choose to either bring a boy back with them as a couple or return “single” and hope their partner on the other side didn’t bring anyone else back. If their partner did bring someone back and the girl didn’t then they would be single and possibly well on their way to being sent packing. It was a big risk to not bring one of the new suitors back. The girls flirted and carried on with the new guys, even Hope and Lottie who were all but in proper relationships back at the villa. Towards the end though, Hope joined Ashlee in the pity party club. Hope had cooled off by now, hating herself for how she’d left Noah, and desperately wanted to get back to him. She was afraid he was done with her this time and started fretting. Ashlee felt a little bad for Hope as she watched the usually overly confident woman fall apart. As for Ashlee, her bad mood was simply because she missed the villa. At least she told herself that. It wasn’t until the day before they were to come back that Lottie set Ashlee aside for a heart to heart and changed everything.

“Babes, you’ve been in a sour mood this whole time. What’s going on with you?” Lottie questioned. Ashlee fiddled with her napkin not really wanting to talk about her moodiness. “I’m just ready to go back to the villa.” Lottie quietly looked at Ashlee as she sipped her drink, clearly debating something. Having decided the best approach Lottie set down her cup. “Missing the villa or missing someone?” “Who would I be missing. I’m not in a couple.” Ashlee replied. “Aren’t you though?” Lottie challenged. “Noooo, I was picked by Henrick remember. It did not end well. You saw the footage of him completely smitten with one of the new girls they have they brought the boys.” The directors of the show had shown the girls clips of just what the boys were getting into back in the villa with the new girls they’d brought in. No one felt super confident that the boys would be faithful to the original villa girls but they were hopeful. Ashlee on the other hand had no doubt that Henrick was picking the new girl in the video. She was hot and clearly into him where Ashlee had not been. It was a simple choice for him really. She saw clips of Bobby flirting with a girl in the kitchen as they baked together and her chest had lurched at the sight. Bobby might have finally found a girl. Ashlee was screwed.

“I’m not talking about Henrick babes, I’m talking about Bobby.” Ashlee’s attention snapped fully to Lottie. “Bobby? What about him?” Lottie leveled an eye at her that said _come on now_. “What?” Ashlee shrugged. “Look, babes, a girl doesn’t pine over a villa. She pines over a boy. A boy she really likes.” What Lottie was saying was far too close to home. Ashlee hadn’t let herself think much about it but the honest truth was that she missed Bobby terribly. She tried every which way to rationalize it away. The more she tried to graft with the new boys the more she just missed Bobby. No matter what, the only thing she was left was that she desperately wanted to see her friend. She told herself that she missed the villa, that she missed all the boys, which she did miss them. But at the core of it all, she wanted her and Bobby’s morning banter and their afternoon prank scheming. She just wanted her friend who always made her feel comfortable in the craziest of times.

Ashlee watched Lottie’s darkly painted lips begin to smirk. “I knooow about you twooo.” Lottie said with a conspiratorial sing-song. “What about us?” “That you two hooked up in the shower.” _How on earth does she know that! Did Bobby tell her?_ Ashlee knew those two were good friends but she felt a little betrayed being the center of a kiss and tell. Lottie just smiled. “The shower is a great place to hook up. Quiet, private, unsuspecting …. unless someone is on the downstairs couches directly under the ventilation system. Then you can hear lots of interesting things from the shower.” Ashlee’s face fell. “Sounded like you two had a proper good time.” “Yeah, we did,” Ashlee admitted quietly. Suddenly realization hit her. “Wait… that’s why you were grinning at me when you came upstairs!” Ashlee exclaimed. “Yep. I have to admit, finding you crying wasn’t what I expected. I almost had a conversation to ask Bobby just what the hell did to you but decided it wasn’t my place.” There was a pause between the two women.

“So, I know you had a good time. Anyone who overheard you two would know that! It was just me by the way and I didn’t tell anyone, not even Gary.” Ashlee gave her a grateful look. “I have to ask - why didn’t you and Bobby get together more seriously?” Ashlee shrugged. “We’re friends. Yeah, it was great sex but we were two friends that had been horned up by the villa for too long and helped each other out.” Lottie stared quietly at Ashlee, struggling to keep the _how-stupid-are-you_ face at bay. “I’ve been watching you two, and you’re right, you _were_ friends. But something happened between you two and your connection is more than just friends. It wasn’t the sex, it started before you hooked up. You both seek each other out in a room. You both know when the other has walked in. If you tell a joke, you both look at the other to see if they laugh.”

Lottie paused to let what she was saying sink in. “Ashlee … you’re dangerously close to falling in love with that bloke.” _What?_ Ashlee’s mind spun. She let what Lottie said sink in. She did want to see Bobby with a near frantic need as the days went on. Maybe, maybe she could have something more with Bobby. A tear started in her eyes. “Oh, babes, I didn’t mean to upset you. Are you ok?” Lottie leaned forward and put a hand on her friend’s shoulder. “I … we. We weren’t coupled up when I left. He has no way of knowing how I’m feeling. What if he’s found a girl! What if he’s bringing someone back? He wouldn’t just shaft them,“ Ashlee rushed her words trying to beat her tears.

She was such an idiot. Why didn’t she figure out that she liked him sooner! The way it was him that she wanted to have sex with, not just anyone. The way she sought him out, the way she couldn’t leave the villa without saying goodbye. She just realized she had these feelings, now they might be for nothing. Defeat clearly showed on her face and Lottie pulled her into a hug. “Babes, we’re all worried about coming back and not having our men.” “Are you bringing Kassam back?” Ashlee questioned, sniffling through tears. Kassam was one of the new boys that had the major hots for Lottie and she’d been preening all week under his attentions. Lottie shook her head. “For better or worse, Gary is who I want. I know he’s been a bit of a player in the past but I can’t be untrue to myself just to stay in the game.” Ashlee nodded in understanding. “What about you?” Lottie asked and Ashlee shrugged. “Arjun asked and I said maybe. He’s not really my type but he’s a way to stay safe. All I can think is that if I bring Arjun back it’ll just be a barrier to me telling Bobby how I feel. My gut is telling me it’s worth the risk going back single.” Lottie grinned. “Girl, you’ve got it bad. I don’t know how you’ve gone this long without realizing it.” “Me either.” Ashlee had replied with a teary chuckle. 

Now Ashlee was her way back to the villa and she was terribly nervous. She didn’t know what to expect. What if one of her friends got dumped because one of the boys traded? Not all the girls had stayed loyal. Marisol had met Graham who was more than a bit of her. This meant that Bobby would be alone if he didn’t bring anyone back, leaving him vulnerable. Ashlee couldn’t be mad at Marisol though. Marisol truly liked Graham and you can’t ask a girl to table a connection like that for a friend she hadn’t coupled up with for more than a few hours. Graham wasn’t the only new boy; Chelsea was bringing back Elijah too. Some of the boys might be at risk tonight. What if Bobby brought a girl back? He’d be safe, but if all the boys had a girl and she came back single she’d be out of the villa. More importantly, it would crush her to see him with someone else after she just realized she had feelings for him. She hoped since Marisol was bringing Graham and since Ashlee wasn’t bringing back anyone that the stars would align and Bobby wouldn’t bring back one of the new girls. She hoped that she and Bobby would both be single and free to couple up. Something in her gut twisted though, she didn’t think she was going to be that lucky.

The vehicles traveling down the road with the original girls and the new boys pulled in front of the villa. There was no one to be seen. The girls walked into the empty villa spying and searching for details of what the boys were doing while the girls were away. The new boys were excited to finally get to see the villa and their ladies drug them through excitedly. Ashlee still felt too nervous to be excited to be back. They looked through the bedroom and she pretended to not pay attention but secretly searched Bobby’s bed for signs of a woman but found none. She caught eyes with Lottie who was frowning sorrowfully as she held up a pair of panties from what was her and Gary’s bed before she left. The panties were cheerful pink with hearts – no way was it the goth’s panties. She felt for Lottie and gave her a supporting look when Lottie looked at Ashlee with glassy eyes.

One of the girl’s phone’s beeped, echoing eerily through the too quiet villa, making her jump. It was telling them it was time to head down to the lawn with their new men and to meet up with the villa boys. It was time to see who came back single and who coupled up while away. The girls lined up with the two new men by their ladies. The boys were to walk in and stand in a second line facing their original partner before the girls left for the villa. Henrick was first and stood in front of Ashlee with a beautiful woman who eyed her with contempt. Ashlee knew she should be upset because Henrick had abandoned her and now she might be going home but she could tell he liked the girl beside him and that he was sorry Ashlee was in this position. She smiled at Henrick and shrugged. Henrick visibly relaxed and returned her smile. More boys came in, so far no one had brought back a girl except Ibrahim, leaving Lottie single and sending her into a fiery rant about loyalty. Jakub came out single but Hope only had eyes for Noah when he came out alone. Jakub simply didn’t exist to her.

There were only two boys left to reveal themselves and their decisions; Gary and Bobby. Lottie had been trying to hold back tears and Ashlee grabbed her hand as they waited for the last of the boys to walk out. Gary came out and he was, to Ashlee and Lottie’s surprise, single. His eyes immediately sought Lottie’s and grinned wide he saw her. No way he cheated on her with how his face absolutely lit up when he saw Lottie, Ashlee thought. “You aren’t so excited to see me you’re crying, are you?” he teased Lottie. She chuckled, relieved her worst nightmare wasn’t true. “Don’t be a melt,” she replied.

That was all the boys except Bobby. This was it. This was the make or break moment and she felt her hand tremble. Lottie reached out and grabbed her hand, giving it a squeeze. Bobby walked out, his bubbly gait she’d notice anywhere, and stood in front of Marisol. He looked Graham up and down for a second before turning to Marisol. “Damn! Cold sister - you shafted me! At least you upgraded!” Ashlee heard Marisol laugh. Bobby and Graham started talking to one another; clear that those two would be friends. It took Ashlee a moment to register the fact that Bobby came back single. Bobby didn’t bring anyone back! She’d never felt so relieved in all her life. Bobby's eyes began searching the girl’s line looking intently. When his eyes found her, she was met with his warm grin. Then he looked beside her and when he didn’t see anyone there, he looked back at her; his grin turning into a full beaming smile. Butterflies moved from her nerves to her heart. He was thrilled she came back single.

That was the moment for her, the way he grinned at her overjoyed that she was single, that she first knew she was falling in love with Bobby. This week had been hell grappling with her emotions, realizing she liked him, worrying she’d never get the chance to tell him. For her to see him so happy that she’d come back single was everything for her. At that moment her mind was settled and she was on a mission. She was going to make Bobby hers.


	9. Day 25: Evening - Healing Touches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, this is an explicit scene. It describes someone fighting to overcome past abuses to let someone get close to them intimately. While the abuses aren't described, there is a bit of immersion into the fear and panic someone who has been abused might feel when they are first healing. It might be triggering for people sensitive to the topic. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this scene and how much Bobby is a healer by his very nature.

**\------ **

**BOBBY**

Bobby was so lucky Ashlee wanted to be with him, it was like a miracle to him every day he woke up in the villa. He’d almost screwed it up. He had missed her so much when the girls were sent to the Casa it scared him. He had made the mistake of falling too fast before and he worried he was repeating history. Several of the new girls had grafted on him hard but he’d turned them all down; Ashlee was the only girl he was interested in. Then two of the new girls came to him telling him that Ashlee had kissed Henrick right before the last coupling and that was why he picked her that night. That was just hours after Bobby and Ashlee had sex in the shower. His heart sank as he realized their coupling didn’t mean anything to her, _he_ didn’t mean anything to her.

He’d confronted Henrick about it who swore up and down nothing happened and that the girls were lying. Bobby didn’t know what to believe. He had a close mate swear to him once that nothing was happening when in reality he’d been sleeping with his girlfriend for months. Gary was the one who finally calmed Bobby down, telling him Ash wasn’t the kind of girl to do that. Gary thought the two girls were just trying to scare Bobby into keeping one of them at the stick or switch. He was so glad when those girls were gone.

He was excited to see Ashlee when she came back to the villa. He swooped her up in a big hug and spun her around, enjoying her vanilla and strawberry scent. He’d missed her so much and there was so much he wanted to say to her – but the week had left him emotionally drained. So much had fallen apart around the villa he was at a loss on how to fix any of it. He hated seeing so many of his friends fighting or upset. With Ashlee being gone, his rock, it had left him a complete mess. He fought hard to keep his usual smile on his face but had started avoiding people least his bad mood to make things worse. He just needed to take a break from the drama and have fun with friends. So, he’d joked with Ashlee with the gang around but mostly avoided being one on one with her for the next 24 hours. He just didn’t have the emotional capital left for the serious conversation they needed to have. He knew he’d hurt her when she overheard him telling Lottie she could share the bed with him. He meant it mostly as a joke but he also wanted to chance to talk to the only person in the villa who knew what was going on with him. The look in Ashlee’s eyes though, he thought he’d blown his shot for sure and it made him keep his distance even more. He was a nervous wreck.

Luckily for him, his girl was braver than he was. Once she’d realized he was avoiding being alone with her she’d cornered him and wouldn’t let him walk away. She explained that his aloofness had hurt her. He tried his best to explain himself but it sounded like lame excuses. He assumed she would be done with him, but instead she surprised him saying she understood. Then she told him how much she missed him and that she didn’t give the Casa boys any time. He found out the two girls really had lied about her and Henrick after all. “Bobby, my time away made me realize I more than just missed you. I want to be with you. I want you,” she’d said with vulnerability in her eyes. He was overwhelmed with emotion. She wanted _him_. She had waited for him, not even knowing if he’d still be here for her when she got back. He realized then that he was such a nob. He had let his fears hurt both of them for nothing. He stepped into her, putting his hands around her face as he searched her eyes. “Ash, I’ve wanted you since the first day you walked into this villa.” He bent down and kissed her gently. “I’m yours.”

Now Bobby sat on the edge of the hideaway bed nervously kicking his legs back and forth as he waited for Ashlee to get out of the bathroom. It had been a hot day and she wanted to “freshen up”, in her words. The rest of the villagers volunteered to let them have the private hideaway tonight when it became available, which was sweet of them. They were good people, the lot of them. He was excited to get Ashlee all to himself but he was also nervous. This was the first time they’d been alone as a couple. They’d had sex before, but that was all unexpected lustful carnality. This, he had time to think about. He had plans tonight and he wasn’t sure how well it would be received. He knew Ashlee was more than excited to have sex with him again as she had eagerly whispered the dirty things that she wanted him to do to her on their way to the hideaway. She had moaned in his ear how she wanted him to fuck her hard and to use her body as his playground. He couldn’t lie, it was hot as hell the way she offered herself to him. His girl was a bit of a kink to his surprise.

He wasn’t timid about sex. He was a very attentive lover and didn't stop until they came first. All his lucky lasses left well satisfied in the past. Ashlee, though, didn’t seem much interested in making love. She liked what she called, hard fucking. Honestly, Ashlee was the first woman that intimidated him sexually. All his previous lovers had been the sweet and tender kind of lass. Ashlee wanted things that were … a bit extreme in Bobby’s opinion. Their sex at first was thrilling but it had also left him shocked and sometimes feeling a bit dirty, abusive. Some of the things she wanted were things lasses didn’t want in his experience. He worried that he wouldn’t be able to keep her happy, so he swallowed his pride and asked the only person he knew for help while absolutely bricking it. Gary worked security at a sex club for a while and knew more about this world than Bobby ever thought to know. Bobby expected a lot of ridicule and jabs from Gary but he was actually very understanding and kind to Bobby about it, vowing to help him out. After that, Bobby understood more about what Ashlee was asking him for and slowly let go of his shame around it. He was surprised to find he had a bit of a sexual beast himself.

So, it wasn’t fucking Ashlee tonight that made him nervous. What made him nervous was that he was planning on **_not_** fucking her tonight. What he wanted to do, was make love to her. She meant so much to him, even in the short time they’d known each other. He was honestly falling for this girl and he wanted to show her how he felt. He’d had a lot of time to think about their trysts. He’d thought about how shy she was about being intimately touched but yet full throttle, if not outright aggressive when it was a bit naughty. When he’d tried to love on her, she balked but if he talked dirty to her she instantly responded with heat in her eyes. The conclusion that he came to was that she’d never truly been loved.

She didn’t know what love felt like and it made her uncomfortable when anyone tried. He didn’t want to fathom the types of relationships and experiences she’d had prior to make her so uncomfortable with intimacy. It hurt his heart too much. He wanted to show her that sex wasn’t just about thrills but also about love, intimacy, and binding. It was a great plan on paper but he was terrified of her reaction. He wasn’t without his own fragility about being rejected. Offering someone his love only to be pushed away was about as bad as it could get in Bobby’s book and he was terrified. This was going to be so fragile, what he wanted to attempt. If he screwed this up he was afraid it would all come crashing down around him. He had to try though. He knew if he couldn’t get her to open up to him, to get her to let him love her, they wouldn’t last on the outside. He wanted them to be together more than anything. He’d grown to like the thrilling sex, but in the heart of him, he was a tender lover and couldn’t continue to cut that side of him off. He needed her to accept that part of him just as he had accepted her kinkier side.

He heard the bathroom door open and his stomach flipped. This was it, tonight would make them stronger or tear them apart. He turned to see Ashlee step out into the room. He felt his mouth go dry and his cock jump at the sight of her. She was magnificent, covered in the most alluring lingerie he’d ever seen. She had a wild look to her eyes that told him she was more than ready for this. His sexy tigress was on the prowl.

\-----

**ASHLEE**

Ashlee put the last of her favorite lotion on and preened at the image reflected in the mirror. She was hot and she knew it. She snuck her sexiest lingerie into the bathroom when Bobby wasn’t looking; wanting to surprise Bobby with something spicy. With a final tousle of her hair, she was ready to walk out to meet her man. She was so excited about this, to have him on her again. She was in near ecstasy at the thought of feeling him in her again it was all she could think about since the rest of the villagers offered for her and Bobby to take the hideaway tonight; a private room with no cameras. With a final glance in the mirror, she opened the door and walked into the bedroom full of confidence.

She met Bobby’s eyes, watching them go wide as he took in the sight of her. He licked his lips with a smile and her stomach did a summersault of joy as her core tightened with need. She stalked over to him, pushing him back on to the bed when she reached him before straddling him. She barely teased his lips before she kissed him hard, her need beginning to take over. She pulled his shirt off of him and threw it to the floor and in a feat of acrobatics managed to get his pants off as well. He giggled against her lips when her hands tickled his sides. She kissed his mouth hungrily and he kissed her back for a moment, his hips rising to meet hers as his hands gripped her hips to him; need meeting need.

Suddenly, he began to slow his response to her. He pulled back from her as he placed his hands on either side of her face and sat up so that she was sitting on his lap, her legs tucked under with her chest to his. He held her there looking into her eyes. She was confused_. Did he … did he not want to do this? Was he tired?_ She burrowed her brows in confusion. “Slow down, Ashlee,” he whispered against her lips, “Let me show you how much you mean to me.” She sat there frozen on his lap as he kissed her gently, his hands softening to gently hold her to him. He began sweetly, softly kissing at her neck and rubbing small soft caresses against her shoulders with his fingertips.

The touch itself felt good, but the intimacy of it made her want to run. Her body seemed to tense and scream to get away. This was too intense, what he was asking for was too much, she couldn’t do this. Her heart was hammering in her chest as she squeezed her eyes tight, praying the terror tremors didn’t come. She didn’t want him to see her fall apart like that. “Please…,” he looked into her eyes when she tried to pull away, his hands holding her gaze to him. “…let me love you,” His voice a whisper, a desperate plea as she felt his heart pounding in his own chest. She noticed then he was as nervous as she was, was scared by this like she was, if for different reasons. She swallowed down the bile rising in her throat and held still. She remained there on his lap as he continued to be gentle with her. She wasn’t used to this; she didn’t know what to do with this. She was a lot of things, but loving and romantic she was not. She didn’t know how to – make love. It made her feel too vulnerable.

She knew this was important to him, she could see it in his eyes. Ashlee was terrified he’d leave her when she couldn’t do this, it had happened before. The thought of losing him hurt worse than her fear than her memories. No, no, she wouldn’t let her past win, not with Bobby. She needed to trust him. She could do this for him, she told herself. I can do this. I can do this, she chanted in her mind trying desperately to find courage.

\------

**BOBBY**

Bobby could tell Ashlee was terrified by the way she paused on him but she didn’t push him away so he continued. He hated how afraid she looked with him just holding her there intimately. Gone was his confident tigress, now she was more like a frightened deer as tears welled in her eyes. His heart ached for her but he had made up his mind. He refused to let her run from him without trying, to run from what he had to offer her. She’d been encouraging him more and more to take charge in bed and he’d realized that’s exactly what he needed to do; it just wouldn’t be in the way she intended.

“Here, lay down,” he said softly as he fluffed a pillow behind him and so very gently pulled her around him to lay on her back. She did so stiffly, cautiously. He crawled up beside her and laid next to her. “You are so beautiful, do you know that?” he asked looking at her, hoping she saw the love he had for her. She fidgeted a little uncomfortably but didn’t reply. He reached out caressed her face with his knuckles before he kissed her again gently. He spent time just laying here with her, caressing her lovingly. It took a long while before she finally relaxed into him and his touches.

When she no longer looked like a frightened deer, he moved to sit between her legs, sweetly caressed her down to her calves, the arches of her feet and back up to her hips. He rubbed her tension away, massaging her, loving her. Easily an hour had passed at this point, but he didn’t care. Occasionally, he looked into her eyes. He had avoided doing that as it seemed to make her more nervous but he tested the waters every so often. When she finally looked into his eyes without tensing, he looped his fingers through her panties and pulled her free of them, her reward for her trust. He continued to rub her sweetly; across her abdomen, across her hips, melting her tension away. When he looked up, she was intently watching him. He gave her a smile before settling on his stomach before her intimate and exposed core. She smelled just like he remembered, sweet like honeysuckle. He wanted to taste her, badly, but he held off. He didn’t want to rush this. He continued to rub her flesh, kneading and relaxing her, just like dough. _Very sexy dough_, he thought. When he didn’t feel any more tension in her, he whispered against her, “You are simply spectacular!” He felt her shiver beneath his hands and breath.

He pressed his tongue forward and began to slowly lick at her. At first, she was slow to respond. He knew her fears were still warring with her. He kept at it until the sensations he was giving her finally won and she moaned. He kissed her flesh, showing his care for her, before he returned to lavishing her with his tongue. Her breathing picked up and her hips began to meet him involuntarily. He looked up to see she was watching him, complete awe on her face. The heat in her a simmer against a whirl of emotions. He smiled and kept steady his pace. He saw her hand come up from her side, hesitantly as if she was unsure of herself. She reached for him but then stopped, then reached again for his face as he lapped at her. She began gently rubbing the tips of her fingers against him gently, awkwardly.

He realized she was nervously trying to caress him. She had a look of sheer vulnerability on her as she tried something new. He fought tears in his eyes as his heart swelled at the touch of his brave girl. He suddenly couldn’t be this far from her. He pulled himself up so that he was face to face with her and gently kissed her, her fingertips still gently resting on his skin as her eyes searched his. His hardness was resting against her wet warmth but he didn’t push. This wasn’t about sex; this was about them. He wrapped his arms around her to hug her close to him and was glad when she didn’t resist him. He held her there like that, his weight anchoring her, as he showered her with kisses. She started caressing his back as he held her, the sensations leaving trails of happy tingles in its wake. He leaned back to look into her eyes and he saw a longing there, not just heat but a desire to be loved – and to love. It was all he could ever ask for and he was so proud of her, so happy she was opening up to him. It was then that he tilted his hips and pushed forward into her, slowly, inch by excruciating inch.

\------

**ASHLEE**

Ashlee laid there in his arms with emotions consuming her. He was being so gentle with her, so loving. She honestly couldn’t remember a time when anyone had ever touched her like this. It pulled something out of her that she never felt before. A need to … what? She didn’t understand what she was feeling, her chest heavy with emotion. She reached out tentatively and began to gently rub his back, trying to mimic the way he touched her. It felt … awkward… but also nice. It felt nice to be able to caress someone, to be affectionate like this. She never would have guessed. He was humming appreciatively at her touches while he showered soft kisses along her skin. He raised up to look at her and a part of her wanted to get away from his gaze, afraid at what he saw in her. She had never felt so exposed. A part foreign to her was longing for him to be close to her again, the sudden distance unbearable. He looked as if he was proud to just be able to look at her and it warmed her to her toes.

He slowly pushed forward then, inch by inch, stretching her as her body came to life at the delicious, torturous sensation. He slowly retracted and gently pushed back, sending another wave of pleasure sparking through her. He continued his slow pace as he caressed her with fingertips. He caressed her face, her lips, her neck, her breasts, and her sides. He never stopped touching her. She’d never thought that something so slow could feel so good. She suddenly felt the need to be closer to him, she didn’t know why or how she just needed him. She wrapped her arms around him, crushing him to her. He suckled her ear and panted, “You feel so … amazing.” She gripped him tighter in response, needing him closer still. He sat back on the bed, pulling her on top of him so that she straddled him with their chests pressed together, her legs wrapping around him. He wrapped her arms around his neck before positioning himself back at her entrance and pressed into her. He held her there kissing her tenderly as he rocked into her over and over.

“You are everything, Ashlee. Everything,” he whispered with thick emotion against her collarbone. She was overcome with emotions she didn’t understand. The way he spoke to her, the things he said, the way he touched her, and held her close. Something in her broke and tears poured from her eyes. She’d never cried before during sex, she worried it would put him off but he smiled at her with a loving look that told her he understood exactly what she was feeling. He wiped her tears gently with the back of his hand before he kissed her; holding her to him and refusing to let go. He started pressing up into her stronger, more urgently and she pressed back down onto him. She gripped his face as he kissed her, needing to touch him. Needing to … needing to… needing to love him. The sensation in her chest was matching the intensity she felt in her core and it was wondrous to her. Love, she realized. Her core began to tighten around him, she was going to cum with him loving her. The sensation in part familiar yet so foreign as tears poured from her eyes. She felt everything he meant to her, everything he’d done for her, swell up as her core tightened more. She sobbed between pants and his voice soothed her. “I’m right here, Ash. I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere,” he whispered against her neck through his own emotions and heavy breathing. She pulled away and looked at him, her orgasm just on the cusp. “I … I…,” she started, looking desperately into his eyes as tears continued from hers. She could feel everything building in her on the edge of release; release of pleasure, the release of love. “I love you, Bobby,” she told him right before she threw her head back and came around him, her voice shouting her release.

\------

**BOBBY**

Bobby held her to him tightly, gripping her as she came. He was overwhelmed with joy as she told him she loved him while her hot core pulsed around his length, bringing him to his own release. His orgasm was nothing compared to the intensity of the emotions he felt. She had let him love her and she loved him back the most she knew how to. It was everything he wanted. He heard her sobs of release, the joy of emotions he knew was new to her. He rocked her in his arms, his face tucked to her collarbone. He didn’t want the spell to be broken. He wanted to hold her like this forever. Finally, he pulled back to look at her tear-streaked face. She was glowing, absolutely glowing. He raised his hands and wiped tears from her. She laughed through her sobs. “Well, this is new. I can’t say I’ve ever happy cried during sex before,” she sniffed. He caressed her face. “It shows me how much you care. It’s the best thing you could have ever given me,” he replied quietly, unable to keep the wonder and joy from his face. She gave a tear laced laugh again before sniffing and closing her eyes. “Hey,” he said softly, wrapping a hand around her nape gently so she couldn’t look anywhere but at him. “Hey,” he said again insistently and bumped his nose against hers when she was hesitant to meet his eyes. “You are everything I’ve ever wanted,” he told her as he watched her eyes tearing up again. “I love you too, Ashlee.” He told her with all his heart. She laughed and sobbed simultaneously in joy as she reached for him, crashing herself against him in a whole different kind of need, her arms going around him tightly.

They were like that for a while before they finally moved. He got off the bed then turned to pick her up in his arms. She curled into him, trusting him. She was such a firecracker of a personality, so independent and in charge of her own life that for her to give over to him, to let him take care of her, told him everything he needed to know about how Ashlee felt about him. He took her to the shower where he loved her all over again … and she loved him back.


	10. Epilogue

Bobby sat on the downstairs couch nervously chewing his lip while his leg pumped up and down in a nervous tick. It was the final in an hour and Ashlee was upstairs putting on her final touches. With her being busy, Bobby suddenly felt like all he had was his thoughts which were torturing him. There were only four couples left now that they were on their way to the final and the villa was quieter than he’d ever heard it before. “You’ve got the jitters too, huh?” he heard Lottie’s voice ask him from the doorway. She had paused there and was watching him. “Me nervous? Pffft! Someone this awesome doesn’t get nervous babe!” he balked. Lottie closed the distance and took a seat next to Bobby on the couch. “Uh-huh, sure. It’s less than an hour away from the final. I don’t know any of us that aren’t a wreck!” Bobby noticed the intricate black dress Lottie wore. It was edgy and elegant at the same time. “That’s a very unusual and bold dress,” he remarked. “I’m an acquired taste, Bobby. If you don’t like it, acquire some taste.” She gave him her side smirk, pleased with herself. He chuckled, “You look great, Lottie. The dress is perfect for you.” Lottie shifted the fabrics of her skirt, preening at the compliment.

“So, did you think you’d make it to the final? With an actual girlfriend no less?” she asked him teasingly. “Oh, man. No. No, I did not,” he shook his head. “Ashlee, she’s … well she’s something isn’t she?” He couldn’t keep the smile off of his face. Lottie smirked and bumped her shoulder into him. “I told you the cups didn’t lie.” He looked at her, remembering the only time she’d read his cup she told him he was about to fall in love. It wasn’t but an hour later that he and Ashlee took the fateful nap that changed everything between them. He smiled at Lottie. “That you did.” There was a silence between them for a moment before Bobby blurted, “I’m nervous though, you know. What if it's different outside of the villa? What if we find we don’t get on as well as we think we do once we’re outside of the fishbowl? I really care about her, the idea of us not working… it hurts.” He rubbed his hands nervously against his shorts. He was being unusually vulnerable.

Lottie pursed her lips and looked at the table eyeing his cup. “May I?” she asked reaching for the cup. He nodded slowly, his leg picking up its nervous tempo as he leaned forward and clasped his hands, desperate to relieve his nervous energy. Lottie swirled the cup, and stared at the bottom, her eyes going unfocused. She cocked her head one way, burrowed her brow and cocked her head the other way. A full grin came across her face as she stood, the fabric of her dress wrestling slightly, before setting down the cup. Bobby looked up into her face trying to determine what she saw. Lottie patted Bobby on his head. “I don’t think you have anything to worry about, Bobs,” she said with an unusually cheerful tone. With that, she turned and left him mystified in the room.

Bobby was left in the room alone again and his mind wandered to Ashlee. He thought about when he first met her and how he couldn’t help but smile when she smiled. He thought about all the pranks and great times they’d had as friends. Then to his surprise, his naughty dream became a reality as she begged for him in the shower. He remembered how her leaving the villa made him miss her more than he thought possible and the sheer joy he felt when she returned. The way she spilled her heart out to him telling him she wanted to be with him. It was more than he could ever ask for and his heart swelled.

He remembered the rough, hard sex they’d had; his girl was kinky and it brought out a beast in him he didn’t know he had. He remembered all the times they’d made slow, tender, and passionate love. It wasn’t long into their relationship that he realized part of her need for kink was because she’d never been properly loved. He’d made her slow down, made her let him show her how great being loved could be. He’d watched her sharp edges soften with him as every day he showed her more and more what it was to be loved. Now their relationship was somewhere in the middle. The fire and intensity she brought and the love and tenderness he brought with him; unified by their shared need to take care of the people around them. It was everything he didn’t know he needed.

Bobby eagerly turned when he heard heels clicking on the stairs. It was Ashlee. His heart stopped when he saw her. She was … perfect. She smiled at him warmly when she saw him. He ran up and grabbed her hand to help her down the last few steps. She put her hands on his shoulders and hopped down the last two steps to stand next to him like a little girl might do, making him laugh. She was just so damn adorable. She stared into his eyes for a moment, so much love shining there. So much love for him. “You look beautiful, princess. I never knew someone could be so sweet. You’re like the perfect cupcake,” he whispered as he bent down to gently kiss her cheek. With her, he felt invincible. He was a very, very lucky man.

“Are you nervous?” she asked him quietly. “I was, but I’m not now,” he replied. “Me either. No matter what the votes are, we’ve already won.” “I know I’ve already won everything I could ever want just by the way you’re looking at me right now,” he murmured against her forehead as he kissed it. He pulled back to look into her eyes; glassy with emotion. “Right. Shall we, darling?” he asked her as he held the crook of his elbow out to her formally. “We shall,” she declared as she hooked her arm in his before walking to the yard where the others were already lined up, waiting to find out who this year’s Love Island winners would be. Bobby and Ashlee both grinned as they joined the others, hand in hand, neither of them bothered in the slightest.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my story. If you liked it, give it a kudos! I have an AU short story based on this story in my mind that includes Bobby and Lucas that I might put together if I think folks have an interest. You know you want it. ;)
> 
> The side story is in. It is called K is for Kinky. It is a lewd and graphic short erotica piece about a tryst between Bobby, Lucas, and Ashlee. It won't be everyone's flavor so no hard feelings on a skip.


End file.
